Prince des temps modernes
by MicroFish
Summary: Fic/AU : "Dean Campbell Winchester, préparé à régner sur Illis depuis sa plus tendre enfance, pourrait bien tout perdre. Les causes ? La duchesse de Floride, Anna, et son frère, Castiel, l'homme pour qui Dean serait prêt à tout." [Destiel]
1. Prologue

Bonsoir family FF,

Me revoici pour une nouvelle fiction qui se trouve être un mélange royal avec la familiarité d'aujourd'hui. C'est pas clair ? Je vous rassure, pour moi non plus !

Comme d'habitude, ceci est un Destiel (Destiel is life, yeah) et on tourne sur du POV Dean (ouais, j'aime me centrer sur lui).

Que dire ? Pour cette fois, pas de date précise de parution étant donné que je viens de retrouver du boulot et que cela me demande beaucoup de temps... C'est un CDI qui plus est et donc j'espère qui durera longtemps, très longtemps. Bref, vous l'aurez compris, pas de date fixe pour publier.

 _Je remercie Arya, ma fabuleuse bêta, qui me suit à nouveau dans ce nouveau monde._

Je vous embrasse, et vous laisse à la lecture de ce prologue, en souhaitant de tout cœur que cette fiction vous plaise,

* * *

 **!*! Prince des temps modernes !*!**

 **Résumé :** " _La royauté n'a pas disparu, ni la bienséance. Rien n'a vraiment changé, en fait. Ah, si, deux-trois petites choses : les carrosses sont devenus de gros bolides, les téléphones portables ont remplacé les lettres, les rues pavés ont fait place à des routes. Des détails, rien d'autre._ "

* * *

 **Prologue**

" _Prince Dean Campbell Winchester, héritier du trône._ "

Un homme carré, aux yeux verts émeraude, entre dans la salle de bal habillé d'un magnifique ensemble, un smoking noir et or révélant sans mal sa notoriété dans ce monde.

" _Quand cesseras-tu tes jérémiades, Ash ?_ "

" _Le jour où vous me ferez renvoyer pour me tutoyer aussi proprement, mon Prince._ "

Dean se contente de rire et de donner une frappe amicale sur les épaules du valet avant de se diriger vers l'amas de personnes agglutiné dans l'immense salle servant de réception. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Ce gala convie tous les ducs et duchesses du pays d'Illis.

Le roi et la reine, John et Mary, espèrent secrètement que l'une des duchesses saura plaire à leur fils aîné, beaucoup trop perfectionniste à leur goût. Voilà des lunes qu'ils font appel à leur notoriété pour faire rencontrer les plus convoitées duchesses de leur région à Dean afin d'assurer une succession pour le trône. En vain.

Seul leur cadet Samuel Campbell Winchester a trouvé l'amour avec la duchesse Jessica de Sicile et cette constatation les rend amer. Ils sont comblés pour leur deuxième fils, évidemment, mais Samuel n'est pas l'héritier et Dean est celui qui doit se marier pour continuer la lignée.

" _Mère. Père. Il me semble que vous avez joué le grand jeu ce soir._ " les salue Dean avec un sourire à demi dessiné sur son visage.

" _Cessez vos enfantillages, mon Fils, et prenez le temps de rencontrer vos prétendantes. Vous connaissez notre opinion concernant votre situation plus que… précaire et…_ " commence Mary en se tenant adroitement.

" _Je le sais, Mère, et je vous ai promis de faire des efforts. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai des prétendantes à sauter."_

 _"Votre langage…_ " soupire John dans un murmure en observant leur fils se diriger vers son frère. " _Il est incorrigible… Qu'avons-nous fait pour mériter tel énergumène, Mary ?_ "

" _Je vous reconnais bien en lui, John…_ " sourit Mary en le prenant par la taille pour les diriger vers l'un de leur convive.

Dean se faufile entre les robes trop froufrous pour être à son goût et finit par poser sa main sur l'épaule de son frère en pleine conversation avec le plus grand juge de la région. A son arrivée, salutation et embrassade vont de pairs avant que les deux frères ne se retrouvent seuls.

" _Quand arrêteront-ils de vouloir me caser, hein ?_ "

" _Et toi, quand arrêteras-tu de jouer les mijaurées ?_ " réplique Sam en prenant une coupe de champagne qu'un valet lui propose et Dean ne tarde pas à en faire autant.

" _J'ai pas besoin d'une épouse pour être roi."_

 _"Non mais elle t'assurera une descendance au trône. Je t'en prie, Dean, prends le temps de les découvrir._ "

Le futur héritier hoche la tête en vidant son verre d'une traite avant d'abandonner son frère pour rejoindre ses amis, positionnés autour des chefs d'œuvre de la gastronomie. Rien d'étonnant quand on connaît leur appétit dévorant pour la nourriture. Dean sourit en voyant Lisa, duchesse de l'Ioha, son amie de longue date, et Benny, duc de Berginam, son partenaire de chasse, discuter avec effervescence sous les regards outrés de quelques convives. La discrétion n'a jamais été leur fort et, rien que pour ça, Dean les aimait d'autant plus.

" _Hé, bande de tocards, vous venez admirer ma descente en enfer ?"_

 _"Ta descente en enfer et la nourriture. Quoi de mieux pour passer une bonne soirée, hein ?_ " rit Lisa en piochant un toast.

" _Bon, alors, tes vieux essaient encore de te maquer ?_ " demande Benny en enfournant de la nourriture dans son gosier.

" _Encore et toujours._ " articule Dean en maugréant, se servant à nouveau d'une belle coupe de champagne.

" _Arrête de faire ta victime, Dean, je paierais pour être à ta place, bordel. Combien de femmes se frottent à tes basques pour avoir la chance de rencontrer tes draps… et ta queue ?_ " rit Benny à vive voix, outrant de plus belle le public autour d'eux.

" _Hé, mec, le souci, c'est qu'elles ont toutes déjà visitées cet endroit et la nouveauté est ce qu'il me manque le plus, putain._ " répond Dean presque en hurlant.

Il n'a pas besoin de tourner le visage pour savoir que ses parents soupirent de lassitude derrière lui ni même d'apercevoir les filles autour de lui le fusiller du regard. Il les connaissait toutes pour la plupart et ce qu'il vient d'avouer haut et fort n'est que la pure vérité. Il n'y a qu'une fille qui n'a pas connu le plaisir charnel dans ses bras et elle se situe en face de lui. Lisa. Sa presque petite sœur. Et jamais elle ne connaîtra ce plaisir, foi du princier !

" _Anna Milton Novak, duchesse de Floride._ " présente Ash dans un hurlement bien connu du public.

Dean se retourne, le verre à la main, et son front se plisse involontairement. Anna Milton ? Qui diable est-elle ? Il lève le regard vers la haute porte de l'entrée et il retient sa respiration. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé autant de plaisir devant le physique d'une rousse et pourtant, là, à cet instant, la chevelure orangée semble avoir raison de lui puisqu'il en oublie soudainement son nom.

Dean est un chasseur, que ce soit concernant les créatures des bois ou les créatures possédant un attirail de formes attrayantes, et il est toujours le premier à réclamer son dû. Cette Anna, belle créature rousse aux formes généreuses, ne va pas passer à la trappe pour un sou et si elle est présente ce soir, c'est qu'elle convoite autant le trône que les autres.

" _Tu vas l'avoir ta nouveauté !_ " murmure Benny avec un sourire de vainqueur.

" _Qui sait ? Cette Milton sera peut-être la bonne !_ " enchérit Lisa en souriant de la même façon que l'homme à ses côtés.

" _Je me hâte alors, je ne voudrais pas que son jardin se fasse la malle !_ " ricane Dean en prenant une deuxième coupe tout en observant la descente des marches en marbre de la nouvelle arrivante.

" _En tout cas, j'adhère à sa tenue. Une femme avec du goût, ça va te changer !_ " dit Lisa avant qu'il ne s'éloigne vers sa nouvelle victime.

Anna Milton Novak. Étonnant que Dean n'est jamais entendu parler d'elle alors qu'il connaissait pratiquement toute la gente féminine de son futur royaume. Comment a-t'elle pu passer à la trappe ? De toute évidence, elle ne doit pas beaucoup sortir dans les rues d'Illis.

Pourtant, le nom de Novak lui dit quelque chose mais il a beau essayer de s'en souvenir durant le trajet jusqu'à elle, il n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Tant pis, il se risquera juste à le lui demander.

" _Hey, duchesse._ " l'interpelle Dean en se plaçant face à elle alors qu'elle vient de descendre la dernière marche.

" _Mon Prince._ " dit-elle en faisant une révérence digne des plus grands contes de fée.

Dean se contente de rire en lui donnant la coupe de champagne qu'elle ne se prive pas de prendre et lui propose son bras pour l'accompagner vers la terrasse extérieure. Loin des yeux des vautours et des langues des vipères. Elle sourit mais ne repousse pas sa demande silencieuse et elle le suit vers les jardins.

Dean ne saurait dire pourquoi mais ses yeux noirs-verts le fascinent et il ne dit rien durant leur court trajet. Il se perd juste dans les beaux iris de sa partenaire et elle semble autant se perdre que lui. Il finit pourtant par briser l'échange pour poser ses pupilles sur les jardins verdoyants face à lui mais il n'enlève pas le bras d'Anna de son coude et finit même par poser sa paume sur son avant bras pour exercer une légère pression doucereuse sur ce dernier.

 _"Anna Milton Novak… Vous offenserais-je si je vous avoue ne pas avoir la moindre idée de votre lignée ?"_

 _"Peut-être bien._ " dit-elle en riant silencieusement. " _Surtout en sachant que mon père et mon frère travaillent pour le roi._ "

Dean lève un sourcil en se déplaçant vers la petite estrade séparant la terrasse aux jardins, obligeant son invitée à en faire de même.

" _Vraiment ? Alors cela fait de moi le plus grand idiot de ma patrie."_

 _"Je n'irais pas jusque là…_ "

Sa voix est douce et agréable aux oreilles du prince. Il baisse son regard vers le corps divin à ses côtés et il en admire les courbes. La robe noire et prune lui va à ravir et la générosité de son buste laisse parfaitement bien imaginer les belles formes sous ce fin tissu. Pas de doute que cette demoiselle sera un parfait dessert pour terminer cette soirée.

" _Que font-ils ?_ " parvient à dire Dean en relevant les yeux sous le regard amusé de sa partenaire qui n'a, à priori, rien loupé du visionnage du futur roi.

" _Mon père Richard est l'un des conseillers de votre père concernant les échanges mondiaux et mon frère fait partie de la garde royale._ "

Richard Milton Novak. Bien évidemment. Dean est sur le point de se frapper le front pour son manque de réaction. Quand il était jeune, il avait pris l'habitude d'appeler Richard, son oncle, même en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait aucun lien de parenté. Peut-être est-ce dû à cette familiarité qu'il en a perdu la signification du nom de famille.

" _Richard, bien sûr. S'il m'entendait, il risquerait de me punir à coups de cannes comme il en a l'habitude. J'en suis d'autant plus navré pour ma subtilité d'ours, Anna."_

 _"Ce n'est rien, Dean._ " dit-elle en posant un regard terriblement sensuel dans sa direction.

Il n'aurait jamais cru trouver sa future épouse dans ce genre de gala et pourtant, quelques mois plus tard, il se verra apposer son genou au sol pour faire la plus belle déclaration au monde à cette charmante jeune femme, lui demandant de le prendre pour époux et de le suivre dans la conquête de son règne.

Elle lui dira oui, évidemment, trop heureuse d'avoir conquis le cœur de son prince, sans penser une seule seconde que le statut de reine peut être un lourd fardeau.

Dean, lui, ne doutera pas de l'affection qu'il porte à sa future reine, s'imaginant naïvement que l'amour apparaîtra à la naissance de leur premier enfant.

Mais, être roi ne signifie pas "vivre heureux et avoir beaucoup d'enfants", la vie au château n'accorde pas de répits ni de paix et Dean pourrait bien tout perdre.


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonsoir, bonjour,

Premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fiction ! Et comme vous allez pouvoir le remarquer, les chapitres sont bien plus longs que ma dernière fiction LSVA !

Merci pour vos reviews, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'y répondre mais sachez que je vais le faire d'ici peu.

J'espère que ce début va vous plaire et vous donner envie d'une suite.

 _Merci à ma fabuleuse Arya._

Bonne lecture, et à très vite, xoxo,

* * *

 **Chapitre I**

 _Six mois plus tard;_

 _Les préparatifs en cours;_

" _Pourquoi devons-nous passer quelques jours chez vous, Anna ? Cela aurait été plus simple de faire venir votre famille au château."_ soupire Dean en remettant convenablement sa tenue tandis que la voiture entre dans l'allée de la demeure de sa fiancée.

" _Cessez vos babillages, Dean. Voyez cela comme des vacances."_ dit-elle en souriant devant le paysage qui défile à travers la vitre.

Des vacances ? Dean préfère nettement partir à la chasse ou sortir dans les rues bondées d'Illis que de passer plus d'une semaine en Floride alors qu'il ne connaît personne dans ce patelin perdu au fin fond de son pays. Voilà deux jours qu'ils arpentent les bois et le bitume pour parvenir jusqu'ici et il en a déjà marre. Il va avoir le mal du village, pas de doute là-dessus et il regrette déjà de lui avoir dit oui alors qu'il n'a toujours pas posé le pied dans sa foutue demeure.

Il apprécie grandement Anna, elle est souriante, avenante avec un humour délicat mais il ne l'aime pas comme il supposait devoir aimer quelqu'un. Il espère que son amour pour elle naîtra à la naissance de son premier enfant mais, pour l'instant, il doit patienter et supporter ses demandes inconvenues.

Il grimace en l'apercevant descendre de la voiture avec hâte alors que, lui, il prend son temps pour en sortir. Ce séjour l'énerve d'autant plus puisque Oncle Richard ne sera pas présent pendant tout son séjour et il allait devoir passer son putain de temps avec Anna et Amy, sa mère. Vraiment génial.

" _Mère !"_ entend-il lorsqu'il parvient à poser difficilement son pied contre le bitume du manoir.

Il sourit chaleureusement, n'ayant aucune envie de sourire de cette façon, et il enlace la mère de sa fiancée avec la meilleure volonté du monde, qu'il n'a absolument pas à l'heure actuelle. Son chauffeur et valet, Ash, se place à ses côtés, une valise dans la main. Dean observe les deux femmes entrer dans la demeure et il les suit en grognant silencieusement, très rapidement suivi de son valet.

" _Faites comme chez vous, mon Prince. Notre valet, Uriel, va aider le vôtre à emmener vos bagages dans votre chambre. Uriel, allez-y !"_ dit Amy en frappant énergiquement ses paumes entre elles. " _Comment s'est passé votre voyage ? Vous devez être exténué ! Voulez-vous un bain ou une boisson ? Nous avons le meilleur vin de la région dans notre cave !"_

Dean lève les yeux au ciel devant le babillage de sa belle-mère. Elle a l'air charmante, vraiment, mais Dean n'a aucune envie de papoter. Il rêve de pouvoir galoper sur les plaines, laissant le vide et l'air lui ravager le cerveau. Il secoue les épaules alors qu'Amy l'entraîne vers le grand salon et l'invite à s'installer sur les fauteuils en cuir devant la cheminée.

" _Un bon vin ne serait pas à exclure, en effet."_ finit-il par dire en se plaçant devant le feu crépitant, noyant son regard sur ce dernier alors que ses mains trouvent naturellement leur place dans ses poches.

Ce n'est pas la posture conseillée en public mais il n'a que faire des bonnes mœurs. Il est en présence de sa nouvelle famille après tout et il est le futur roi alors il emmerde sa bonne éducation.

Un valet, un peu plus âgé que Uriel, lui tend un verre de vin qu'il se précipite presque à prendre alors qu'il entend les femmes discuter avec effervescence. Il pose ses lèvres sur le verre, oubliant son entourage et il laisse ses pensées envahir son esprit.

Il donnerait cher pour pouvoir partir en excursion avec Benny au lieu d'être ici à écouter les babillages incessants de son épouse et de sa mère. Que fait-il d'ailleurs celui-là ? N'avait-il pas pour projet de voyager jusqu'à Natilis ? Il espère sincèrement que son ami rencontrera la femme de ses rêves dans cet endroit, ils ont entendu dire que ce pays cachait d'innombrables trésors. Il aurait peut-être dû attendre avant de demander la main d'Anna, il aurait ainsi pu profiter de son célibat quelques mois.

" _Cassie ! Mère ne m'a pas dit que tu étais de retour_ !" hurle sa fiancée énergiquement ce qui a le pouvoir de faire revenir Dean à la réalité.

" _Je suis de permissions quelques jours et quand j'ai appris que ma future reine passait nous voir, je me suis empressé de rentrer !"_

La voix rauque et suave de l'homme derrière Dean finit par lui faire relever la tête et il se retourne, curieux d'enfin connaître le grand frère de son épouse. Elle lui a tellement parlé de lui qu'il a l'impression de l'avoir réellement rencontré des années auparavant. Ce qui n'est pas le cas, bien sûr. Sa future femme peut être vraiment pipelette quand elle s'y met.

Il aperçoit le fameux Castiel Milton Novak de dos, enserrant sa sœur. Il porte encore sa tenue de garde, les jours de quartier libre, mais Dean peut voir une carrure finement musclée et des cheveux noirs ébouriffés. Il n'a donc pas eu les gênes de roux comme sa sœur mais la noirceur de la chevelure de son père. Par contre, de qui tient-il pour avoir les cheveux aussi mal coiffés et rebelles ? Il ne sait peut-être pas se servir d'une brosse à cheveux.

" _J'ai l'impression que ça fait des lunes que je ne t'ai pas vu."_ déclare Anna en se détachant de son étreinte. " _Laisse-moi te présenter mon futur époux et ton futur roi."_ s'empresse-t-elle de dire avec une fierté non dissimulée.

Castiel hoche la tête avant de se retourner pour se diriger calmement vers Dean. Ce dernier plisse les yeux en apercevant les éclats saphir qui le transpercent de toutes parts. Et de qui tient-il pour avoir les yeux aussi bleus, hein ? De toute évidence, il a beaucoup de détails trop étrangers pour être réellement de cette famille, non ? Comme la forme de son visage quelque peu ovale ou sa bouche bien dessinée ou encore son nez pratiquement aquilin.

" _Bonjour, mon Prince."_ dit-il aimablement sans pour autant être chaleureux.

La poigne qu'il lui donne rend Dean étrangement colérique. Essaye-t-il de lui faire passer un message ou est-ce dans sa nature d'être aussi froid ? Son séjour n'allait pas être plaisant le moins du monde avec ce groupe.

" _Castiel."_ salue Dean aussi froidement que possible.

Ils se scrutent longuement comme s'ils faisaient un concours de celui qui pisse le plus loin avant qu'Anna ne les coupe dans leur échange en proposant à sa mère de s'installer dans l'allée Est pour "être mise au courant des nouveaux potins de la région". Pas besoin d'être médium pour savoir que sa future femme souhaite laisser les deux hommes faire plus ample connaissance.

Dean l'observe s'éloigner avec sa belle-mère avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur l'aîné des Novak qui vient de… soupirer de lassitude ? Vraiment ? Sait-il qu'il est en présence d'un membre royal quand même ?

" _Vous montez à cheval ou vous êtes trop princier pour vous mélanger aux activités du peuple ?"_ questionne Castiel avec une pointe d'ironie.

Dean reste un instant interdit devant la réplique de son futur beau-frère avant de reprendre ses esprits. Que lui a-t-il donc fait pour que cet homme soit aussi exécrable ? N'est-ce pas grâce à lui que sa sœur sera bientôt reine ?

" _Je sais monter."_ sont les seuls mots qui arrivent à sortir de sa bouche avant qu'il ne parvienne à se déplacer jusqu'à la sortie de la demeure que vient justement de prendre son hôte sans un regard vers lui.

Quelle était la probabilité pour que son futur beau-frère soit aussi détestable ? Connaissait-il la bienséance ? Il est quand même en présence d'un membre royal, bordel !

" _Je vous accompagne, mon Seigneur ?"_ Dean se retourne vivement, pris de cours avant de sourire aimablement envers son interlocuteur.

" _Nous allons simplement monter, Ash, j't'assure que je vais me démerder tout seul."_

Dean voit le concerné s'avancer un peu plus près alors qu'il fixe intensément l'homme brun qui vient de s'arrêter à quelques pas d'eux.

" _J'ai l'impression qu'il ne vous porte pas dans son cœur."_ murmure-t-il à son intention.

" _C'est pas le premier et certainement pas le dernier, tu sais."_ Dean lui fait un clin d'œil avant de lui tapoter l'épaule gentiment. " _T'inquiète pas, va, j'saurais y faire face."_

Son valet lui fait une révérence et Dean s'éloigne à ce moment, un demi sourire placardé sur son visage, avant de suivre à pas rapides Castiel qui s'active à rejoindre les écuries. Est-il pressé de le snober ? Nom de Dieu, l'enfer.

" _Prenez Mustang, il est revêche mais si vous savez monter, vous arriverez à le dompter, n'est-ce pas ?"_ dit l'homme aux yeux bleus sans lui jeter un seul regard.

" _Bien sûr."_ crache Dean en s'approchant d'un beau pur sang à la robe noire corbeau. Ce cheval est tout en muscle avec une encolure douce. Magnifique. Il le caresse lentement, sans aucun geste brusque, et Mustang semble apprécier l'étreinte. Le prince finit par lâcher la belle créature pour se retourner vers une créature beaucoup moins amicale.

" _Il a l'air de vous apprécier…"_ finit par dire Castiel sans une once de gentillesse.

Dean lève les yeux au ciel et décide de préparer sa monture avec les équipements fournis dans le box. Les dix minutes de préparations se font en silence entre les deux hommes mais l'héritier n'hésite pas à parler avec Mustang pour combler ce vide insupportable. Castiel peut bien le prendre pour un fou, il n'en a cure.

Dean et Monsieur-je-fais-la-tronche-auprès-de-seigneurie emmènent leur monture à l'extérieur de l'écurie et le prince est le premier à grimper sur le bel étalon, très vite suivi par Castiel.

Dean l'observe faire en ajustant les étriers. Il n'y a pas à dire, il est absolument gracile ce cher Novak. Il a pourtant une fine carrure pour être dans la garde royale. Habituellement, les soldats sont plus mastoques mais il doit certainement avoir des talents cachés. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Dean ne comprend pas son choix de s'être proposé pour rejoindre l'armée. Il a un physique plutôt agréable à regarder et si Dean avait été dans sa peau, il aurait choisi de devenir mannequin. Pas un simple soldat de pacotille, certainement pas.

" _Tu es dans la garde, alors ?"_ demande t-il en faisant avancer Mustang vers la route pavée menant à l'orée d'un bois.

" _Oui."_

Trois pas. Dean attend avant de comprendre que son cher beau-frère n'en dira pas plus. Passionnante cette promenade.

" _Pas bavard, hein ?"_

Aucune réponse ne franchit la barrière des lèvres de Castiel et Dean reporte son attention devant lui, se sentant étrangement scindé par l'hôte. Espèce de malpoli, il faut être totalement stupide pour regarder aussi longuement un membre royal, bordel. Un frisson parcourt l'échine de Dean mais il essaye de paraître totalement décontracté alors que, bon sang, son partenaire ne lui rend pas la tâche aisée.

Ils escaladent une bute avant de la descendre pour rejoindre une allée entièrement cachée par les branches des arbres. Pas à dire, ce petit coin est foutrement accueillant. Dean observe les alentours avec des yeux fascinés, il aperçoit un petit étang un peu plus bas qui a l'air plutôt bien entretenu. Il faudra qu'il pense à aller y jeter un coup d'œil. La pêche fait partie de ses hobbies et s'il peut s'abandonner quelques heures, il le fera avec joie.

" _Vous avez donc fini par vous jeter à l'eau."_

Dean sursaute, étonné d'entendre Castiel entamer une discussion avec lui. Bon, cela semble mal parti au vu du ton employé mais c'est toujours ça de pris.

" _Mon mariage, tu veux dire ?"_ questionne-t-il en tournant son visage vers le soldat.

" _Qui aurait cru que Dean Winchester cesse ses aventures pour une seule et même femme !"_

Ok, il compte faire un monologue tout seul…

Dean plisse les yeux, freine quelques peu la démarche de Mustang pour se placer juste à la gauche de Castiel, et il se mord la lèvre inconsciemment. Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train d'insinuer ? Est-ce un reproche ?

" _Parce que tu vas me faire croire que tu n'as jamais connu le bonheur d'être entre les cuisses de femmes différentes ? Un soldat baise un peu partout, non ? En quoi être un membre royal serait différent ?"_ finit-il par dire dans un ricanement.

" _Tout le monde connaît vos frasques, Seigneurie, et je crains que vous vous fourvoyez en prenant ma sœur pour épouse."_

Il compte bien faire un monologue à lui tout seul, absolument horripilant.

" _Et je crains que vous vous fourvoyez en prenant ma sœur pour épouse ! Tu sais que tu parles à ton futur roi, Castiel ? De quel droit te permets-tu de me parler sur ce ton ?"_

" _Et de quel droit vous permettez-vous de me tutoyer ? Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes de sang royal que vous devez exclure la bienséance."_

Fatigant, méprisant et détestable sont les mots que Dean qualifierait pour nommer cet énergumène.

" _Très bien, vous ne m'aimez pas ? Aucun souci. J'apprécie votre sœur et je compte bien la rendre heureuse. Si cela vous pose un problème, c'est auprès d'elle que vous devez faire une réclamation, mais n'oubliez pas qu'elle sera votre prochaine souveraine, Castiel, et peu importe vos réticences à mon égard, sachez que c'est elle qui a accepté de me prendre pour époux."_

Dean accélère la cadence de Mustang et il aperçoit Castiel en faire de même pour rester à sa hauteur.

" _Elle a accepté parce que vous lui proposez un rang majestueux. Seulement parce que vous êtes un excellent parti, croyez-moi, vous n'êtes absolument pas à son goût."_

Dean stoppe à la seconde près sa monture, oubliant quelques secondes son partenaire de balade. Dean Winchester pas à son goût ? Quelle femme peut bien ne pas apprécier son physique ? Il est beau, fourni magnifiquement bien et il a des atouts impressionnants. Alors pourquoi Anna Milton Novak ne le trouverait-elle pas à son goût ? Et puis, mince, pour quelle raison croirait-il les dires d'un frère absolument possessif ?

Castiel se positionne de nouveau à ses côtés en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il était surpris du comportement de son prince.

" _Pas à son goût ? Je suis au goût de toutes les femmes et les hommes prient pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un seul détail de mon ravissant visage alors ne me dîtes pas qu'Anna me trouve laid."_

" _Elle ne vous trouve pas laid, je ne le pense pas. Qui vous verrez de cette façon ? Je suis d'accord, vous êtes plaisant à la vue, mais je peux vous garantir que vous n'êtes pas à son goût."_

Dean crispe sa mâchoire. Il en a marre de l'entendre jacasser.

" _Cessez de m'importuner !"_

" _Bien. Je vous aurais prévenu."_ dit-il en reprenant la balade, laissant Dean éberlué derrière lui.

Pour sa part, la balade vient de se terminer et il fait demi-tour, pressé à l'idée de remballer tout ça pour rejoindre sa future épouse qui est totalement éprise de lui. Il donne un coup de talon à Mustang et l'étalon accélère sa démarche en trottant.

Pas à son goût... Pas à son goût… Castiel est juste jaloux que Dean est obtenu la main de sa sœur, voilà tout. C'est un homme possessif et mesquin pour inventer de telles sottises.

" _Seigneurie ?"_

" _Quoi encore ?"_ crie Dean en jetant un coup d'œil derrière son épaule.

Castiel le rattrape avec sa jument en galopant et Dean baisse la cadence de son cheval, soupirant de lassitude.

" _Où allez-vous ?"_

" _Je suis las de vous entendre et vos babillages me donnent la nausée autant que vos silences."_

Dean voit Castiel le dépasser et il coupe la trajectoire de Mustang, obligeant ce dernier à s'arrêter sous les yeux virulents du futur roi qui est actuellement en fureur.

" _Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon comportement. Oublions ce qu'il vient de se passer et reprenons de meilleurs bases, qu'en dîtes-vous ?"_

Oublier ? Oublier que Dean n'est pas au goût d'Anna ? Oublier que Castiel l'a lynché sans raison apparente ? Et puis quoi encore ? Dean grogne en le fusillant du regard.

" _J'en dis que vous êtes stupide, Castiel."_

Et pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Dean voit Castiel sourire véritablement, pas forcé le moins du monde. Qu'a-t'il donc dit de drôle ?

" _Sans aucun doute, mon Prince."_

Le futur roi plisse le front, étonné du soudain changement de comportement de son beau-frère. Lunatique, peut-être ? Il allait avoir beaucoup de travail pour comprendre son vis-à-vis. Il soupire néanmoins et se masse la nuque, incertain sur la suite des événements.

" _Reprenons la balade, voulez-vous ?"_

Dean lève un sourcil, n'était-ce pas lui normalement qui devait ordonner ce genre de choses ? Il secoue ses épaules mais il emmène tout de même son étalon vers son ancienne direction et il entend les sabots de la jument de Castiel suivre son mouvement.

Un silence confortable s'ensuit jusqu'au moment où ils entrent dans une clairière et il entend Castiel huer son cheval avant de galoper vers l'horizon qui s'étend vers l'infini. La vue est splendide et Dean fait galoper Mustang pour suivre le rythme de son hôte. Le vent qui lui fouette le visage le fait sourire de bonheur et la douce fraîcheur de cette fin de journée est agréable. Il n'y a pas à dire, leur domaine est foutrement accueillant.

" _Alors, Dean, vous arrivez à suivre la cadence ?"_

La voix lui parvient lointaine et il sourit en apercevant la joie de vivre habiter les traits de son beau-frère. Il semblerait qu'il soit d'humeur joviale à présent. Dean donne du talon et Mustang accélère, dépassant la jument de son camarade qui rit avec désinvolture, essayant de rattraper l'homme princier.

" _Vous n'arrivez plus à suivre, soldat ?"_ crie Dean derrière son épaule, prenant une posture plus physique sur Mustang qui fait un magnifique saut pour passer un rondin de bois sur sa trajectoire.

Il n'y a rien de tel qu'une balade à dos de cheval pour se remettre d'aplomb. Mustang finit par baisser le rythme et Dean voit Castiel parvenir à ses côtés, souriant. Puis, d'un commun accord, leur monture se remette au pas et ils descendent une petite pente pour se diriger vers un petit coin d'eau.

" _Si cela ne vous dérange pas, nous allons nous arrêter là-bas pour que nos chevaux puissent se repaître."_

Dean hoche la tête, encore émerveillé par cette petite course ridiculement sympathique. Cela fait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas monté juste pour le plaisir de se balader ?

Il voit Castiel mettre pied à terre et lâcher les rênes, confiant à l'idée de laisser son cheval libre.

" _Ils ne vont pas s'enfuir ?"_ tente Dean en se mordant la lèvre inférieure involontairement.

" _Non, Dean, ils ne vont pas s'enfuir."_

L'interpellé finit par descendre de sa monture à son tour et il laisse son cheval se diriger vers la petite mare d'eau. Il se retourne, plaçant ses mains dans les poches de son jean et il voit Castiel s'installer contre le tronc d'un arbre, les fesses au sol. Dean ne tarde pas à le rejoindre et il laisse ses yeux admirer le paysage devant lui.

" _C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ?"_

" _Merveilleux."_ avoue le prince en dessinant un demi sourire sur ses lèvres.

" _Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour tout à l'heure."_

" _Cette mésaventure est déjà oubliée, Castiel. Essayez de vous retenir la prochaine fois par contre."_ dit-il en clignant de l'œil.

Ce qui fut étonnant pour Dean, c'est que finalement le séjour n'avait aucunement était déplaisant. Il avait fait une rencontre des plus charmantes du simple nom de Castiel et il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que son existence ne tourne qu'autour de ce prénom et de ce visage d'ange.


	3. Chapitre 2

Bien l'bonjour Family,

On continue cette fiction qui sort de mon univers de base. (Ais-je vraiment un univers à moi ?)

 _Merci à ma fabuleuse Arya qui est toujours à mes côtés._

Je vous laisse à la lecture, à très vite, xoxo

* * *

 **Chapitre II**

 _Quatre mois plus tard;_

 _L'événement tant attendu;_

Dean rit avec désinvolture devant l'autel alors que Benny vient de lui faire une blague bien pompeuse. Le prêtre soupire, regardant le roi et la reine d'un air outré, et ces derniers décident d'intervenir en éloignant Benny de plusieurs pas tandis que John rejoint son fils aîné sur l'estrade.

" _Fils, je vous demanderais d'être sérieux, au moins pour la cérémonie, s'il-vous-plaît."_

" _Bien sûr, père. Ne suis-je pas selon vos attentes ?_ " ricane Dean en levant un sourcil alors que ses mains remontent le col de sa chemise.

Le roi se contente de soupirer de lassitude avant de rejoindre l'un des bancs du premier rang. Dean se retourne pour faire un clin d'œil à son témoin qui lui répond par un pouce levé dans sa direction.

Puis, il reporte son attention sur l'attroupement devant lui. Il ne pourrait dire le nombre de personnes conviées à son mariage surtout en sachant que son peuple patientait gentiment derrière les portes de l'église. Combien à son avis ? Un milliers ? Peut-être plus ?

Il laisse un demi-sourire se dessiner sur son visage lorsqu'il voit Castiel et Oncle Richard installés sur le deuxième rang. Il les salue de la main, se fichant de la bienséance, et il sourit d'autant plus en voyant Castiel lui répondre.

Le prince laisse ses yeux le reluquer, n'ayant de toute façon rien d'autre à foutre, et il peut avouer que l'aîné des Novak est foutrement sexy dans cet ensemble en soie. Il lui fait une mimique pour lui dire qu'il est absolument classe et Castiel se contente de sourire alors que ses joues se reflètent un peu plus rouge.

" _Pssst, Dean."_

Le susnommé se retourne vers Benny qui se cache la bouche du public.

" _Tu fais du charme à ton beau-frère ou quoi ?_ " ricane-t-il.

Il se contente de lever les sourcils plusieurs fois d'affilés, carnassiers, en réponse. Il rit en entendant la voix bourrue de son meilleur ami fendre l'air. Puis, il cesse toute rigolade en entendant les gens s'exclamer.

Anna Milton Novak, vêtue d'une robe blanche qui lui sied à merveille, dévale l'allée avec grâce, un bouquet magnifique entre les mains. Son buste est bien taillée dans cette majestueuse robe. Il n'y a pas à dire, Anna est belle.

Elle arrive à sa hauteur, se place face à lui, et Dean sourit. Il oublie son anxiété à l'idée d'être fidèle envers sa futur reine, il oublie le fait d'être attaché à cette charmante demoiselle pour le restant de ses jours, il oublie la perte de son indépendance.

" _Nous sommes conviés dans l'église sainte d'Illis pour célébrer le mariage de Dean Campbell Winchester, futur héritier du trône, et Anna Milton Novak, duchesse de Floride."_

Le roi se lève accompagné de Mary et ils descendent les quelques marches jusqu'à eux sous les acclamations de leur peuple qui semblent les féliciter. Dean est assez fier de ses parents et il l'est d'autant plus quand il voit le magnifique sourire sincèrement heureux de sa mère dans sa direction.

La cérémonie s'achève finalement sur le baiser que le futur roi donne à sa femme, sa véritable épouse pour la fin de sa vie, et ils rejoignent leur carrosse entouré des applaudissements de la foule, son futur peuple.

Dean est heureux, n'aurait pas pensé que ce jour serait aussi merveilleux, et entendre le doux rire d'Anna emplir l'air lui donne encore plus confiance pour régner sur Illis. Il sera majestueux en tant que roi et Anna sera assurément parfaite en tant que reine.

Il sait qu'un festival a lieu dans les rues de sa capitale et il s'émerveille devant les couleurs du ciel que son peuple crée en son honneur du haut du balcon sur lequel il se tient, un verre de champagne dans la main alors que la nuit est déjà bien entamée.

Il rit avec désinvolture quand il aperçoit un feu impressionnant être allumé au centre de la place St Nicolas alors que l'hurlement de la foule s'élève jusqu'à lui.

 _"Sacré événement en votre honneur, n'est-ce pas Majesté ?"_

Dean sourit en portant la coupe à ses lèvres tandis qu'il dépose un regard vers le visage soudainement illuminé de tierces couleurs de Castiel.

 _"J'en suis foutrement satisfait. Et vous, cher beau-frère, comment sentez-vous cette charmante nuit ?"_

 _"Lumineuse."_ rit-il en scrutant la foule dansant autour de la grande flamme à plusieurs kilomètres d'eux.

L'héritier baisse le visage pour guetter la haute société à quelques étages plus bas positionnée sur la belle pelouse verdoyante du château et il aperçoit son témoin, Benny, entouré d'une dizaines de belles créatures riant à gorges déployées.

" _Vous ne regrettez pas votre statut d'hommes à femmes ?"_ demande Castiel en suivant son regard.

Dean brise son visuel pour le déposer sur l'aîné des Novak et il laisse un demi-sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

" _Dois-je l'être alors que je suis officiellement l'homme d'une femme depuis seulement quelques heures ?"_

 _"Je suppose que non."_ avoue Castiel en dessinant lui-même un demi-sourire sur son visage.

" _Et vous, soldat ? Quand allez-vous trouver la femme de votre vie qui se rongera les ongles à feu et à sang en vous voyant partir pour combattre l'ennemi en mon nom ?"_

L'héritier du trône appose ses lèvres sur son verre, guettant la réaction de son beau-frère, alors qu'une nouvelle symphonie brise le silence de la nuit, amenant à nouveau les convives à s'entasser sur la terrasse prévue pour la danse.

" _Je crains que cela ne puisse être réalisable, mon Prince."_

Dean lève un sourcil prêt à en demander la raison mais son interlocuteur est plus rapide.

" _Vous devriez retourner auprès de vos invités, Seigneurie, j'étais venu vous chercher sous les ordres indiscutables de ma sainte sœur et, pour votre sécurité, je vous conseille d'y aller de ce pas."_ dit-il dans un ricanement alors que ses pas s'éloignent.

Dean l'observe disparaître, reste encore un instant sur le balcon à observer son peuple festoyer, avant de retrouver la chaleur du château.

Le prince continue sa soirée entre les bras de son épouse, à discuter avec diverses convives et finit par lui accorder une danse par principe sous la demande du roi et de la reine qui n'imaginent pas une cérémonie digne de ce nom sans cela.

Il termine par la laisser entre les mains d'hommes bien plus expérimentés sur une piste et s'éloigne vers le buffet encore recouvert d'aliments exotiques en compagnie de Lisa et Benny.

Ce fut plusieurs heures plus tard qu'il prit congé, un verre à la main, dans l'optique de trouver une salle calme afin de se ressourcer, la fatigue prenant peu à peu le dessus.

Il en trouve une, à l'étage supérieure, qui ne comporte aucune âme. La belle bibliothèque relatant des siècles de royauté et des connaissances que son frère, Sammy, doit absolument toutes connaître au vu du nombres d'heures impressionnantes passées dans cette pièce.

Il en fait le tour, laissant ses yeux se poser sur plusieurs ouvrages, tout en amenant son verre à ses lèvres, goûtant avec bonheur le liquide ambré que ses ancêtres ont appelés "whisky".

Il se perd entre les rayons, se rendant compte qu'il n'a jamais pris le temps étant gosse d'en faire le tour, et finit par se trouver devant une petite porte qu'il pense mener vers l'un des salons de l'étage.

Il l'enclenche, curieux, avant de l'ouvrir et de percevoir dans le fameux salon face à lui des murmures suaves dont il ne met pas longtemps à en comprendre la signification.

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

" _Mes convives sont de vrais assoiffés."_ se dit-il silencieusement alors qu'il se voit encore quelques années auparavant être exactement dans cette position à chaque gala pour n'importe quelle occasion.

Il est sur le point de refermer la porte lorsqu'il surprend une voix bien connue emplir le salon et il lève les yeux au ciel en se souvenant de la discussion d'un peu plus tôt. Irréalisable, hein ?

" _Je ne te pensais pas aussi entreprenant, Balthazar."_ fait la voix étonnamment calme de Castiel.

L'héritier du trône plisse le front, jetant un coup d'œil à son verre en imaginant avoir des hallucinations. A-t'il bien compris Balthazar ? Est-ce un surnom ?

" _Et je crains que tu n'ais encore rien vu."_ continue une voix purement masculine que Dean ne se souvient pas avoir déjà entendu.

L'imagination de Dean devient fébrile, est-ce que son beau-frère, lui pourtant si sage, s'amuserait à être avec plusieurs hommes entre les cuisses d'une femme ?

 _"Voilà qui devient nettement plus intéressant."_ d'une voix un peu plus irrégulière.

" _Enlève ta tenue qui te sied à merveille, Cassie, j'ai vraiment pas envie de te la tâcher."_

Le prince se surprend à lâcher un soupir rassurant même s'il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il angoissait à l'idée qu'ils ne soient que deux hommes dans cette pièce ? Qu'aurait-il vraiment fait si cela avait été effectivement le cas ? Il n'aurait pu trahir son beau-frère de toute façon.

Il se gratte l'arrière de la nuque, se fustigeant d'être aussi fatigué pour imaginer de telles idioties, et boit une rasade d'alcool pour détruire ses pensées qu'il pense sincèrement dégoûtantes.

 _"Je n'imaginais pas cette langue aussi vicieuse, Balthi'."_ fait la voix bien plus rauque de Novak.

Dean l'imagine contempler son ami entre les cuisses de cette Cassie et il se retient de rire. Son beau-frère est loin d'être un modèle d'exemple, les apparences sont bien trompeuses.

" _Tu sais ce que j'apprécierais en plus ?_ " continue la voix taquine de Castiel à Balthazar.

Dean boit une nouvelle gorgée, pariant que le soldat aimerait que ce Balthazar joue avec la demoiselle à l'aide d'un doigt entre ses belles cuisses en plus de la langue. En tout cas, l'homme princier aurait apprécié si c'était lui à la place de Castiel.

" _Ce doigt-là, parfaitement. Et pas besoin d'y aller avec des pincettes, la douleur est agréable."_

Dean dessine un large sourire sur ses lèvres. Pas de doute que cette Cassie va réellement apprécier cette douleur. Il boit une nouvelle rasade et estime qu'il en a assez entendu. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il se fasse surprendre.

Il ferme la porte, fait quelques pas dans la bibliothèque et finit par rire presque mécaniquement.

" _Et bien, mon cher Novak n'est pas si innocent qu'il en a l'air. Pervers de soldat._ " fait-il en sortant de la pièce, heureux que ce petit événement lui ait au moins fait disparaître la fatigue et il se retrouve rapidement dans la salle principale, un sourire niais sur les lèvres.

Il part à nouveau dans des conversations qui se veulent intelligentes avec plusieurs convives dont le Haut-Juge avec qui il échange concernant certains prisonniers. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le roi d'Illis vient les rejoindre et une grande discussion autour de l'amour entre même sexe se soulève.

Depuis plusieurs années, ce sujet n'a pas vraiment évolué malgré le nombre de partisans qui essayent d'en débattre. John Campbell Winchester persiste à croire que cet acte reste une abomination et qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'en discuter mais le Haut-Juge n'est pas de cet avis et Dean se retrouve une fois de plus empêtré dans cette conversation qu'il essaye pourtant d'éviter depuis belle lurette.

" _Et vous, Fils, qu'en pensez-vous ?_ " finit par lui demander John, faisant ainsi taire la plupart des convives s'étant insérés dans la discussion.

" _La même chose que vous, je suppose._ " baille le prince en jetant un coup d'œil derrière son épaule.

 _"Vous supposez ?_ " souligne le Haut-Juge en levant un sourcil.

Dean reporte attention à l'assemblée dans une moue qu'il se veut fatiguée.

" _M'imaginer entre les cuisses d'un homme m'écœure mais je ne dis pas non à une femme ouvrant les cuisses pour accueillir les doigts d'une autre. Est-ce cela que vous souhaitez entendre ?_ "

" _Il est vrai qu'avec cette vision là, l'homosexualité semble nettement plus envisageable._ " rit Benny qui vient de frapper l'épaule de Dean en s'insérant à son tour dans la conversation.

" _Et dans l'ensemble ? Accepter qu'un homme en embrasse un autre ? Pourrions-nous accepter cette éventualité ?"_ persiste à dire l'un des conseillers de son père.

 _"Il est encore bien trop tôt pour en imaginer l'éventualité mais il serait judicieux que cette conversation ait lieu durant nos conseils."_ réplique le Haut-Juge en fixant le roi.

Dean choisit ce moment-là pour s'éclipser avec Benny vers l'un des murs du château dans un soupir théâtral.

" _Cette conversation me sort littéralement par les orifices._ " apprend l'héritier à son plus fidèle ami qui en rit avec désinvolture.

" _Orifice qui se verra rapidement rempli si cette loi finit par être abolie."_

Dean laisse un sourire se dessiner sur son visage alors que Benny lui tend un nouveau verre plein qu'il prend sans se faire prier. Il est sur le point d'entamer un nouveau sujet concernant la prison d'Illis quand il remarque Castiel Milton Novak faire son entrée dans la salle tout en remettant convenablement son col.

" _Je te laisse draguer en paix, mon ami, j'ai une conversation fort intéressante à débattre avec mon beau-frère._ " dit le futur roi en tapotant l'épaule de Benny avant de se diriger vers Castiel qui essaye tant bien que mal de dresser ses cheveux bien ébouriffés par la chaude séance de ces dernières minutes.

Dean se retrouve à ses côtés rapidement et s'humecte les lèvres dans son verre tout en observant son vis-à-vis avec des yeux joueurs que ce dernier ne semble pas comprendre au vu de son froncement de sourcils.

" _Qu'y-a-t'il ?_ " finit par dire Castiel en penchant le visage vers son épaule comme pour déchiffrer les pensées de son prince.

"Où étiez-vous donc ?" ricane Dean en jouant de ses sourcils.

Les joues de Novak deviennent quelques peu rougeâtres et Dean se féliciterait presque pour cela.

" _Pour- En quoi cela vous regarde ?_ " arrive à reprendre Castiel avec une voix calme.

" _Cela ne me regarde pas le moins du monde. Disons simplement que je vous cherchais et que j'ai surpris quelque chose d'absolument choquant dans l'un des salons de l'étage."_

Dean s'attend à ce que Castiel se mette à rire et lui fasse un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner de lui. Dean s'attend à ce que Castiel rougisse et se gratte le haut du crâne avant de mettre fin à cette discussion.

Le prince s'attend simplement à beaucoup de choses mais pas à cette vision cauchemardesque qui traverse les iris de son beau-frère. Il y lit de la peur, de l'angoisse et de la honte. Dean fronce les sourcils, un peu perdu de se trouver face à ce genre d'émotions, et il voit Castiel blanchir avant de partir précipitamment vers le jardin.

 _"Qu'est-ce que…"_

Dean ne perd pas de temps pour le suivre, évite les convives et se retrouve dans le jardin encore illuminé avant de se diriger vers l'endroit que vient de prendre le nouveau membre de sa famille.

Il termine son chemin en l'apercevant vomir au bord des haies qui séparent le jardin à l'étang et s'approche lentement en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque, toujours aussi perdu.

" _Ai-je dit quelque chose de déplacé ? Excusez mon langage cru si c'est cela qui vous met dans cet état."_ essaye-t-il en le voyant s'essuyer la bouche à l'aide d'un mouchoir en soi sortant de sa poche.

" _Qu'avez-vous vu Dean ?_ " murmure Castiel en évitant de noyer son regard dans le sien.

Qu'avait-il vu ? Pas grand chose et il se sent déjà assez mal d'avoir joué les voyeurs en apercevant la réaction de son beau-frère.

" _Absolument rien. Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte, Castiel. Beaucoup d'hommes se trouvent dans votre situation et ce n'est pas moi qui vais trouver ça écœurant."_

Dean ne va certainement pas trouver ça écœurant puisqu'il a fait partie de ces hommes qui partagent une femme à plusieurs en même temps.

Il voit le soldat se redresser tout en noyant son regard incertain dans sa direction. A-t'il un doute sur ce que lui avance Dean ? Enfin, tout de même, n'est-ce pas lui qui a avancé que son futur roi s'envoyait en l'air avec n'importe qui ? Ce n'était pas inconcevable, Benny en rirait s'il voyait Castiel avec ce visage.

" _Il vous est déjà arrivé d'être dans cette situation ?_ " questionne-t-il comme s'il n'arrivait vraiment pas à y croire.

" _Bien sûr, plusieurs fois."_

 _"Sans même que votre père ne s'en aperçoive ?"_

En quoi le roi se préoccuperait-il des frasques de son aîné ? Tant que c'était entre les cuisses d'une femme, John s'en fichait pas mal.

" _S'il s'en est aperçu, il n'a rien laissé paraître."_

Dean observe Castiel dévier son regard vers l'étendu d'eau face à eux et il est surpris de voir du soulagement passer dans ses traits. Quel étrange énergumène celui-là !

Dean sourit en voyant cette même expression se dessiner sur le visage de Castiel et il l'invite à venir le rejoindre pour continuer cette célébration en son honneur.

La joie illumine enfin les traits de son beau-frère et Dean apprécie le voir ainsi.

Il ne se doute pas un seul instant du nombre d'angoisses que sa révélation a réveillé en Castiel mais il s'en rendra très vite compte quand il sera lui-même dans cette situation.


	4. Chapitre 3

Bien l'bonjour population,

Oui, vous ne rêvez point, me voici de retour et je vous souhaite d'ailleurs une excellente année 2018 ! Bon, pour ma gouverne, mon retard est dû à ma magnifique bêta qui a eu quelques désagréments techniques donc si vous souhaitez trucider quelqu'un, je vous offre sa tête... Non, finalement, non, je vous retiens de la toucher !

Bref, sur ces belles paroles, je vous livre la suite et vous embrasse bien fort, xoxo

* * *

 **Chapitre III**

 _Six mois plus tard;_

 _Lune de miel au manoir Milton Novak;_

Dean profite enfin de sa charmante lune de miel avec son épouse. A cause de ses devoirs en tant qu'héritier, il n'a pu profiter de sa femme avant plusieurs mois et il le regretterait presque.

Pour l'heure, il est simplement heureux entre les magnifiques cuisses frêles d'Anna qui ne cesse de soupirer de plaisirs à chaque coup de reins du futur roi. Dean se sait plutôt doué dans ce domaine et il donnerait absolument tout pour que cette activité lui assure une magnifique descendance.

Il retient un gémissement lorsqu'il sent son bassin claquer la peau laiteuse de son épouse et il éloigne le jupon qui vient de trouver sa place entre eux pour visionner encore mieux l'activité qui se déroule devant lui. N'y a-t'il pas plus belle vision qu'un homme entre les cuisses d'une femme ?

Il geint, se déverse finalement en elle après plusieurs mouvements des hanches, espérant que sa semence atteindra sa destination dans les profondeurs du corps entre ses doigts, et se laisse tomber durement dans les draps, reprenant son souffle difficilement.

Il aime les sensations qui le transpercent de toutes parts à chaque partie de jambes en l'air. Il se sent libre, comblé et vide de toutes émotions négatives. Il ne pense plus au tas de feuilles qui l'attendent gentiment au château, ni aux devoirs qu'il se doit de fournir. Il ne pense, enfin, qu'à lui et à ses propres sentiments.

Il laisse ses yeux se fermer, goûtant encore à la merveilleuse chaleur qui se propage dans ses veines, oubliant un instant la femme à ses côtés qui semble s'être levée. Finalement, alors qu'il entend le bruit de tissu feindre l'air, il ouvre de nouveau les yeux pour contempler sa future reine habillée se diriger vers la porte principale de la pièce.

" _Où allez-vous ?"_

" _Une amie doit passer me voir dans la matinée, je serais indisponible pour la journée_." lui apprend-t-elle en lui faisant une faible révérence avant de quitter la chambre.

Dean observe la porte se refermer et il fronce légèrement les sourcils. Pour quelle raison n'a-t'elle pas pris le temps de savourer leur instant ensemble ? La plupart des femmes qui ont partagé ses draps ne sont jamais parties aussi précipitamment. Qui diable était cette amie pour elle ? Le jeune héritier se sent presque pathétiquement abandonné.

" _Vous pouvez disposer, ma charmante épouse."_ soupire-t-il en se levant du lit à son tour, se plaçant devant l'une des fenêtres de la pièce pour admirer le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel.

Il en ouvre les battants et laisse les rayons du soleil se poser sur lui, réchauffant son corps encore moite.

" _Seigneurie ? Venez-vous de faire ce qu'on appelle communément une grasse matinée ?"_ entend-il de l'extérieur, d'une voix chaude qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

" _Je profite avec joie des plaisirs de la vie, Castiel_." sourit-il en se penchant légèrement sur l'appui, oubliant un instant sa nudité.

Il voit le soldat sourire béatement à sa remarque avant de détourner subitement les yeux et Dean peut apercevoir ses joues devenir légèrement écarlates. L'héritier baisse le visage vers son torse et est plus dérangé par l'attitude de Castiel que le sien.

" _Êtes-vous mal à l'aise de me voir dans mon plus simple appareil_ ?" ricane Dean en reportant son attention sur son beau-frère.

" _Vous devriez vous habiller, mon Prince. Je vous attends dans la salle principale, Uriel vient de finaliser votre déjeuner_." dit-il en s'éloignant de ce pas en direction du manoir.

Dean l'observe de loin et finit par refermer la fenêtre pour s'apprêter. Il ne met pas longtemps à se vêtir de son attirail d'héritier, se devant d'être toujours habillé de la sorte, et termine par descendre les belles marches du manoir pour rejoindre le salon principal.

Malgré l'imposant manoir de la famille Milton Novak, Dean a très rapidement fait le tour de la bâtisse, le château étant trois fois plus grand que cette demeure, et peut dessiner avec certitude chaque recoin de chaque pièce sans se tromper d'un seul coup de fusain. Peut-être est-ce seulement du à son sens du visuel et de son orientation ou de son habitude à vivre dans des lieux immenses.

" _Vous voilà, enfin, apprêter avec élégance_." fait la voix rauque de Castiel dès son entrée dans la grande salle.

" _Êtes-vous seulement prude de nature ou est-ce mon corps d'apollon qui vous met dans cet état ?"_ le charrie Dean en se dirigeant vers lui.

" _Je ne me dévoilerais pas là-dessus."_ rit Castiel en lui faisant une révérence pour le saluer. " _Uriel vient de vous préparer une tasse de thé mais il me semble que vous êtes plus caféine, n'est-ce pas ?"_

" _En effet, mais le thé ne me tuera point, ne vous en faîtes pas Castiel."_ sourit-il vers le concerné en s'installant confortablement sur l'une des chaises à disposition, face au soldat.

Dean ne pensait pas le voir avant quelques jours puisque l'armée de son père avait été envoyé à la frontière d'Illis quelques semaines avant son départ pour la Floride et ne devait rentrer qu'en début du mois de mai mais, étrangement, il en était bien plus heureux. Surtout que sa femme n'a pas dénié rester plus longtemps près de lui ce matin.

" _Vous êtes rentré plus tôt, est-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ?"_ questionne le futur roi en remerciant finalement Uriel de la tête pour lui avoir apporter une tasse de café.

" _Bonne, les troupes ennemis ont été éloignées. Le roi a demandé à ce que l'ensemble de l'armée rentre au château et qu'une minorité reste, je n'ai pas été convié à y rester."_

Dean sent une pointe de regret et d'amertume dans ses propos et il se demande vaguement pourquoi. N'est-ce pas mieux de rentrer chez soi que de faire du camping à l'orée des bois ?

" _Vous me semblez désappointé par cette ordre."_

" _Je me sens à ma place entre les armes et les soldats, ici… Ce n'est pas pareil."_

" _Mais vous m'avez moi."_ rigole Dean en avalant un des croissants sagement positionné à ses côtés.

Il voit le regard de Castiel s'illuminer un temps avant de revenir plus sérieux et Dean apprécie voir ses prunelles briller.

" _Il est vrai que votre présence dans ces lieux me fait apprécier ce séjour mais j'espère être rapidement de nouveau sur le champ de bataille et près de… des soldats."_

Est-ce qu'un homme emplit ses pensées à l'instant ou Dean se fait-il des films ? Peut-être a-t'il un ami proche à la frontière d'Illis et que le savoir loin le fait souffrir. Foi du jeune princier, il allait lui faire oublier !

" _Et que diriez-vous d'une balade à cheval avec votre futur roi, soldat ?"_ dévie le futur héritier en terminant son déjeuner.

" _Ce serait avec grand plaisir mais n'est-ce pas ma sœur qui devrait profiter de son séjour avec vous ?"_ demande Castiel en haussant un sourcil dans sa direction.

Dean secoue ses épaules, ayant soudainement plus envie de passer du temps avec son beau-frère que sa sainte épouse, et se lève adroitement.

" _Votre sœur rencontre une amie. Faîtes-moi plaisir, voulez-vous, et accompagnez-moi."_

" _Une amie…"_ soupire Castiel en dodelinant de la tête par dépit comme s'il comprenait véritablement quelque chose sur cette rencontre.

" _N'est-ce pas ce que je viens de vous dire ?"_ fronce Dean, sentant une boule d'angoisse grossir dans son ventre sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Castiel semble se reprendre et se lève à son tour, un demi-sourire sur son visage.

" _Jusqu'au coin d'eau ? Nous pourrions aller nous baigner si cela vous chante."_

" _Une baignade par cette chaleur ? Je vous suis !"_ rit Dean en le suivant jusqu'à l'écurie, oubliant de ce pas sa femme et son amie.

Dean prend le temps de préparer son fidèle Mustang qui semble en joie pour une balade avec lui et Castiel lui apprend que ce bel étalon ne se laisse plus monter depuis leur première escapade. Dean en rit et joue de sa vantardise pour lui annoncer que Mustang n'apprécie que les cavaliers de marque.

Ils terminent finalement par sortir de l'écurie, Dean avec le cœur en joie à l'idée de sentir le soleil sur sa peau alors que le vent frais d'avril lui fouettera le visage, et ils grimpent l'un et l'autre sur leur monture, prêt à passer quelques heures ensemble dans les plaines.

" _Mon Seigneur, où allez-vous donc avec mon cher frère ?"_ fait une voix aiguë à quelques mètres derrière lui.

Anna semble un peu mécontente, le toise légèrement de haut avec son ombrelle qui la protège du soleil, et Dean desserre les rênes pour se diriger un peu plus près d'elle.

" _Anna."_ la salue-t-il posément. " _Je pars me balader dans les plaines avec Castiel, est-ce un problème ?"_

" _Aucunement. En avez-vous pour un moment ?"_

Dean s'apprête à répondre quand une silhouette féminine se dégagea de derrière les écuries pour venir à leur rencontre. Une femme fine, rousse et pimpante elle aussi, que Dean ne se souvient pas avoir déjà vu.

" _Bonjour, Majesté."_ fait-elle dans une révérence avant de s'installer au côté de son épouse.

" _Enchanté, est-ce vous l'amie de ma charmante femme ?"_

Elle acquiesce simplement et Dean entend Castiel se racler la gorge avant d'apparaître dans son champ de vision à ses côtés. Il n'arrive pas à traduire le regard de son beau-frère en direction de sa sœur mais il semble quelque peu foudroyant.

" _Je vous présente Rowena McLeod. Pouvez-vous me répondre ?"_

" _Nous ne savons pas quand nous rentrerons, Anna, mais tu peux disposer à tes affaires."_ fait la voix dure du soldat et Dean en sursaute presque, peu habitué à ce timbre de voix de sa part.

" _Comme tu peux disposer des tiennes, à ce que je vois."_ réplique Anna en le foudroyant de son regard noir.

Dean n'aime pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe autour de lui, surtout qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi une soudaine haine se propage entre eux.

" _Je suis présent pour notre futur roi, peux-tu en dire autant ?"_

" _Notre Majesté ici présent m'a autorisée cette distraction, je n'accepterais pas que tu en profites pour autant."_

Profiter ? Dean fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle avance. Il est reconnaissant à ce que Castiel l'accompagne aujourd'hui alors que sa sainte épouse profite de sa journée avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Elle n'a aucun droit de jugement concernant ses propres activités.

" _Je ne profite pas-"_

" _Cessez vos discours vous deux ! J'ai accepté cette balade avec Castiel, est-ce un problème, Anna ?"_ fait-il, dévisageant son épouse avec froideur.

Elle l'observe un instant, Dean sent qu'elle s'apprête à attaquer encore, mais elle finit par baisser le visage vers le sol en secouant le visage de gauche à droite.

" _Bien, alors retournez à vos activités, je serai de retour dans la journée_." termine-t-il par dire en déviant Mustang afin de prendre la direction du chemin battu.

Il se sent quelque peu en colère par cette discussion, pour quelle raison la famille Novak vient-elle de se battre ? Il lui semblait pourtant que ces deux individus s'appréciaient grandement alors pourquoi avait-t-il l'horrible sensation que cette joute verbale ne soit que le début ?

Dean ne se retourne pas, marche au pas jusqu'à l'orée du petit bois devant lui, et laisse Castiel prendre lentement place à ses côtés avec sa monture. Le silence est désagréable mais Dean n'a pas envie de faire la conversation, n'a pas envie d'être le premier à le faire, Castiel lui doit des excuses pour son comportement.

Il attend ainsi un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent devant la plaine, passant le bois en silence, avant que Castiel daigne enfin mettre des mots sur la confrontation d'un peu plus tôt.

" _Je tiens à m'excuser pour notre comportement."_

Pas vraiment des mots sur le pourquoi du comment mais il s'excuse au moins et Dean apprécie qu'il le fasse.

" _Puis-je connaître la raison de cet affrontement entre vous ? Je ne crois pas avoir fait ou dit quelque chose de déplacé."_

" _Je… Je vous avais prévenu sur ma sœur, il y a des choses que vous ignorez."_ murmure-t-il en observant un point fixe devant lui.

" _Et quelles sont ces choses dont j'ignore l'existence ?"_

" _Je ne peux… Je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous en dire plus. Sachez simplement que je le regrette."_

L'héritier du trône a envie de le pousser, estime devoir être au courant desdites choses, il est le futur roi et il se doit de connaître les agissements de sa futur reine. Pourtant, il cesse la discussion et essaye de se concentrer sur l'étendu de la plaine devant lui.

S'il se doit de mener une enquête auprès de sa femme, il le fera, mais à l'heure actuelle, il veut profiter de ces quelques heures pour oublier toutes mésaventures, profiter de Castiel avec qui il aime passer du temps, profiter des rayons du soleil sur son visage et du vent frais.

" _Êtes-vous en forme pour me battre à la course ?"_ chantonne Dean sans attendre de réponse, amenant Mustang à galoper dans la seconde sur l'herbe fraîche.

Il entend un grognement derrière lui et cela le fait sourire alors que son étalon franchit la plaine à grande vitesse. Il se penche sur l'encolure, brave le vent avec un air satisfait et laisse Mustang au commande.

Ils coursent sur une longue distance, Castiel le devançant finalement alors que Mustang réduit la cadence, près du petit coin d'eau de la dernière fois, et Dean sourit vainqueur.

" _Vous avez triché, mon Prince."_ rit Castiel en descendant de sa monture.

" _Pas le moins du monde, vous n'avez simplement pas été assez réactif_." rit-il à son tour en posant les deux pieds au sol.

" _Sachez que cela ne se reproduira plus."_

Dean se sent bêtement bien dans ce lieu en compagnie de son beau-frère. Il l'observe caresser la douce crinière de sa jument avec un sourire heureux et le jeune prince a l'impression d'y être pour quelque chose. Il espère même que Castiel a oublié son ami installé à la frontière d'Illis.

Il laisse son regard vagabonder sur ce visage d'ange et il aime ce qu'il voit. Il ne saurait pas dire pourquoi ce visage le fascine autant mais c'est le cas et Dean ne se sent pas mal à l'aise de penser ainsi.

" _Nous devrions peut-être nous tutoyer, Castiel."_ finit-il par dire sans dévier son regard du concerné qui se retourne l'air béat dans sa direction, fusionnant ses iris bleus à ceux verts du prince.

" _Je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne-"_

" _J'ai envie que tu le fasses, Cas, s'il-te-plaît."_

Dean est le premier à être plus ou moins choqué du surnom qu'il lui donne et il ne semble pas être le seul au vu du regard décontenancé de Castiel dans sa direction. Mais, finalement, ce dernier acquiesce légèrement de la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure avant de se tourner entièrement, cachant son visage du prince.

Dean reste ainsi dans cette position un moment, laissant ses yeux admirer la courbe du corps de Castiel sans réellement se rendre compte de ce qu'il fait, avant d'enfin en prendre conscience et de rougir bêtement alors que son regard s'était fixé sur le postérieur de son beau-frère.

Que diable lui arrive-t-il ? Aucune décence !

Il grogne pour lui-même, délaissant Mustang, avant de se diriger vers le petit étang bleuté, admirant à nouveau le magnifique paysage devant lui. Il ne lui semble pas avoir déjà vu si belle merveille, ce coin semble être ce qu'il s'imagine du paradis.

Peut-être serait-ce le sien et celui de Castiel. Peut-être seront-ils ensemble lorsqu'ils ne seront plus de ce monde, à partager ce magnifique coin là-haut.

" _Êtes-vous… Es-tu toujours partant pour une baignade ?"_ fait la voix chaude de Castiel juste derrière lui.

" _Bien sûr que je le suis ! Le dernier à l'eau est un coq déplumé !"_ rit Dean en se dévêtant de sa veste avant de s'attaquer à son justaucorps.

Il entend Castiel rire à son tour derrière lui et est surpris de le voir en culotte courte se dirigeant vers le coin d'eau alors qu'il n'est encore qu'à se défaire de sa chemise. Comment diable a-t'il pu être aussi rapide ?

" _Comment as-tu fait ?"_

" _Tu ne le sauras jamais."_ ricane son beau-frère en se jetant tête la première dans l'eau.

Dean prend alors plus de temps pour se dévêtir et termine par le rejoindre, un peu vexé d'être le coq déplumé. Il frissonne un peu en sentant l'eau fraîche sur ses mollets mais ne se laisse pas démonter, sachant que Castiel y était parvenu sans sourciller.

Il avance dans l'eau prudemment et essaye de ne pas prêter attention au regard indéchiffrable de Castiel dans sa direction. Il est un peu mal à l'aise d'être ainsi scindé et accélère la cadence pour n'avoir plus que la tête hors de l'eau.

" _Le bain est-il au goût de sa Majesté ?"_ ricane le soldat en haussant un sourcil.

" _Parfaitement à mon goût, et toi soldat, qu'en penses-tu ?"_

" _Que j'apprécie grandement cette baignade."_

Et le jeune prince se dit qu'il aimerait bien se baigner ainsi avec Castiel tous les jours durant son séjour.


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonsoir la famille,

Je vous transmets la suite de PDTM, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise toujours autant.

 _Merci à ma Arya que j'aime à la folie._

Bonne lecture, et à très vite, xoxo

* * *

 **Chapitre IV**

 _Quelques mois plus tard;_

 _Au château;_

Anna s'éclipse de son bureau et Dean sourit parce qu'il est réellement heureux, ne croit pas l'avoir déjà été de cette façon. Elle va mettre au monde son fils, celui qui suivra le règne des Campbell Winchester, celui qui maintiendra leur royauté. Il ne pouvait être plus heureux.

Il hésite à courir à travers les dédales du château pour en informer son père et sa mère ainsi que son frère mais il se retient et estime pouvoir patienter jusqu'au dîner. Il a de toute façon bien à faire aujourd'hui, doit encore s'occuper des affaires étrangères et rendre visite aux prisonniers.

Sauf qu'il est bien trop heureux à l'idée d'être bientôt père pour se concentrer réellement sur ses tâches. Comment diable peut-il parvenir à garder son air sérieux alors qu'il vient d'apprendre une aussi belle nouvelle ?

" _Ash ?"_

Son valet s'avance à lui, tout sourire, lui aussi mit dans la confidence, étant toujours à ses côtés lors de ses devoirs de futur roi, et attend patiemment sa requête.

" _Peux-tu demander à Castiel de venir me rejoindre ? Il me semble être au camp d'entraînement à l'Est. Sois discret, s'il-te-plaît."_

Dean mourrait d'envie de parler de cette information avec quelqu'un et Castiel lui paraissait être la meilleure personne avec qui la partager. Benny n'étant de toute façon pas présent au château… Quoi que même s'il l'était, Dean doute qu'il l'aurait choisi pour échanger sur cette nouvelle.

Non, depuis sa lune de miel au manoir, Dean n'arrive plus à penser à quelqu'un d'autre. Castiel fait à présent parti de sa vie et il n'arrive guère à passer plus de quelques jours sans le voir. Dean l'apprécie grandement, peut-être de trop s'il se fie à son instinct, mais il n'arrive pas à se défaire des émotions qui l'entoure quand Castiel est près de lui.

Ils ont partagé tellement durant son séjour, depuis leur retour au château. Dean ne pourrait couper court à leur amitié… Amitié. Dean grimace à cette interpellation, n'aime pourtant pas penser à Castiel autrement, mais c'est plus fort que lui. Parfois, il se surprend à vouloir plus même s'il sait que cela va à l'encontre de toutes ses convictions.

Il se demande souvent ce qu'il se passe en lui quand il pense ainsi. Il a pourtant une épouse exemplaire, malgré l'avertissement de Castiel à son sujet, a toujours été attiré par la gente féminine alors pourquoi a-t'il parfois l'envie de goûter les lèvres charnues du soldat ?

Pourquoi en ressent-il le besoin ?

Il ne se comprend pas, la plupart du temps, ne se fie jamais à ses émotions, mais maintenant qu'il se sait bientôt père, il pense que son envie d'être encore plus proche de Castiel va disparaître. Il avait peut-être simplement besoin de nouveauté et il va enfin l'avoir mais avec son épouse. Épouse qui tient son petit garçon dans son ventre puisqu'il est inconcevable que sa première descendance soit une fille.

Il gonfle les joues en s'imaginant tenir ce petit homme dans ses bras, imagine son peuple en effervescence face à cette bouille d'ange qui va naître, ou le visage heureux et fier de ses parents. Il sent son cœur tambouriner dans sa cage thoracique et il n'a jamais ressenti aussi parfaite sensation.

" _Tu m'as fait demander ?"_ intervient Castiel sans avoir frappé, faisant apparaître son joli minois à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte.

" _Cas, Cas, Cas !"_ sourit Dean en se levant, écartant les bras tout en se dirigeant vers le nouvel arrivant qui vient de fermer la porte, leur laissant l'intimité souhaitée.

Dean le prend aussitôt dans ses bras, trop heureux pour s'en tenir au convenance, et apprécie entendre le doux rire de Castiel à son oreille alors qu'il répond à son étreinte. Ils se tiennent ainsi de longues secondes, riant l'un et l'autre sans raison apparente, avant que Dean ne s'éloigne sans pour autant mettre fin au contact de ses paumes sur les épaules de son beau-frère.

" _Que me vaut cet accueil chaleureux ?"_

" _Je vais… Anna va mettre mon enfant au monde !"_

Un léger voile de déception teinte le regard de Castiel, surprenant Dean dans la même seconde, avant que le soldat ne change de visage et ne devienne réellement chaleureux.

" _Tu vas… Tu vas être père, Dean ! Cela est merveilleux ! As-tu prévenu le roi et la reine ? Qu'en ont-ils pensé ? Et ton frère ? Comme ton frère doit être heureux !"_

" _Hé, Cas, hé, calme-toi ! Sache que tu es le premier à être au courant, je n'ai encore prévenu personne et-"_

" _Que me racontes-tu là ? Pourquoi m'avoir prévenu en premier ? Viens, allons leur dire ! Qu'attends-tu ?"_

Dean sent la main de Castiel dans la sienne, le déconnectant un instant de la scène, avant qu'il ne sente une pression l'amenant en direction du couloir. Il reprend ses esprits à ce moment, alors qu'il a fait trois pas en dehors de son bureau, et tire légèrement vers lui pour freiner l'enthousiasme du soldat.

" _Je pensais attendre le dîner pour leur dire et-"_

" _Cesse de dire des âneries, viens !"_

Et Dean finit par se laisser entraîner à travers le long corridor, se concentrant sur la douce paume qu'il sent dans sa main, le faisant lentement perdre le fil sur leur avancée jusqu'à l'un des salons de l'étage. Il est un peu surpris de savoir que Castiel connaît l'emplacement exact de son père et de sa mère et il l'est d'autant plus quand il aperçoit Oncle Richard, Sammy et Jessica dans la même pièce.

Y a t-il une réunion de famille sans qu'il n'en ait eu vent ?

Leur soudaine apparition fait couper court toute discussion et Dean aperçoit le regard de son père sur sa main liée avec Castiel qu'il s'empresse d'enlever, sans paraître coupable. Étrangement, il sent comme un vide le remplir à cette action mais essaye vainement de ne rien montrer, surtout pas au principal concerné.

" _Que se passe-t-il ?"_ fait la voix presque hargneuse du roi dans leur direction.

Un instant, il a oublié la raison de sa présence ici, sent son cœur faire des embardées incontrôlées alors qu'il se retrouve au centre de l'attention. Ce qui est idiot puisqu'il est au centre de l'attention depuis qu'il est né. Il inspire calmement, jette un coup d'œil vers Castiel qui l'intime d'en dire plus avec un sourire qui lui gonfle le cœur et Dean se lance.

" _Père, Mère, Oncle Richard, Sam, Jessica, je vous annonce qu'Anna attend mon enfant."_

Il ne sait pas s'il l'aurait dit d'une autre manière lors du dîner, il aurait aimé trouver les mots justes pour annoncer cette nouvelle mais les mots lui manquent et l'enthousiasme renaît dans son être. Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour il serait aussi fier de devenir père.

" _Dean !"_ est le premier mot empli de fierté qui tapisse la salle et Dean n'est pas étonné de voir des larmes perler sur les cils de son frère.

" _Ô mon Fils, quelle joie immense ! Où est donc Anna ?"_ continue la reine en se dirigeant à petites enjambées vers lui, sa robe flamboyante ne lui permettant pas de plus grands gestes.

C'est à cette question que Dean sent un certain malaise envahir la pièce et il comprend rapidement pourquoi. N'aurait-il pas du franchir les portes avec elle sous le bras pour l'annoncer au lieu d'être avec son frère ? Il aperçoit d'un simple coup d'œil Castiel baisser la tête devant le regard noir d'Oncle Richard et, automatiquement, le jeune héritier se sent coupable.

Pas coupable qu'il soit près de lui mais coupable de l'avoir mis dans une telle situation puisqu'après tout, Dean est heureux qu'il soit là avec eux même si ce n'est à priori pas sa place.

" _Partie se reposer, je ne voulais pas la fatiguer avec ces hurlements de joie."_ tente de réparer Dean alors que les bras de sa mère se referment sur lui.

" _Comme cela est prévenant de votre part, j'irais lui rendre visite avant le dîner pour m'enquérir de son état. Je suis si fière de vous, Dean !"_ continue la reine en caressant tout en douceur l'une de ses joues.

" _Quel bonheur venez-vous de nous pondre, Fils ! Le peuple sera fier de vous tout comme nous le sommes. Valet ! Faites préparer un banquet pour ce soir, nous allons festoyer à la future descendance de notre digne héritier !"_ articule John avec véhémence avant d'amener Richard vers l'un des salons adjacents.

" _Soyez prêts_." sourit Mary en déposant un faible baiser sur sa joue avant de partir rejoindre son mari.

Dean n'a pas le temps de souffler que les paluches de son frère l'encerclent mais il se laisse aller dans cette étreinte avec joie.

" _Dean, tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureux pour toi, et tu viens d'enlever de l'inquiétude sur le visage de notre père."_

" _Ne parle pas trop vite, son inquiétude reviendra bien assez tôt."_

" _Peut-être mais ce ne sera pas de ta faute."_ rit Sam en s'écartant de lui.

" _Félicitations, Dean."_ fait la voix doucereuse de Jessica derrière son cadet.

" _Merci Jess', merci Sammy."_

Les deux interpellés hochent la tête successivement et Dean se tourne vers Castiel, déjà sur le point de sortir de la pièce.

" _Cas, t'échappe pas si vite."_ ricane Dean en se dirigeant vers lui.

Le concerné s'éclipse tout de même de la salle et Dean se voit presque obligé de courir derrière lui mais cela ne lui déplaît pas. Il pourrait faire un marathon rien que pour lui.

" _S'il-te-plaît, Cas."_

Il dépose sa paume sur son épaule et l'oblige à se retourner pour lui faire face. Il n'aime pas voir la déception luire dans son regard et il est prêt à tout pour le lui enlever.

" _Ne te sens pas coupable, ta sœur avait vraiment besoin de repos, et moi, j'avais vraiment besoin de t'avoir à mes côtés pour annoncer cette nouvelle."_

Castiel brise leur échange pour déposer son regard sur l'un des tableaux sagement positionné sur le mur du long corridor et Dean n'apprécie pas ne plus avoir le droit au regard bleu dans le sien.

" _Nous devrions cesser de nous voir pendant quelques temps."_

Dean n'aime pas le ton employé ni cette proposition qu'il trouve entièrement stupide.

" _A cause de ton père ?"_

" _Pas seulement."_ chuchote le soldat en baissant le visage vers le sol.

" _Alors pour quelle autre raison devrions-nous cesser de nous voir ? Ne passes-tu pas de bons moments avec moi ? Te sens-tu mal en ma présence ?"_

" _Bien sûr que non, Dean, mais il est temps que tu profites de tes heures de libres pour être avec ta femme, ma sœur, et cesser de m'importuner pendant mes entraînements."_ cingle-t-il en repoussant la main du prince qui souhaitait se placer sur son épaule.

Puis, alors que Dean se retrouve incrédule face à la réaction de son beau-frère, Castiel s'éloigne à grands pas, disparaissant finalement au bout du couloir, laissant l'héritier observer un point fixe, le regard hagard.

Il ne sait combien de temps il reste enfermé dans son bureau, grattant le marbre sous ses doigts, passant en boucle la demande inconvenante de son beau-frère. Qu'a-t'il pu bien penser en lui intimant de ne plus le voir ? N'est-il pas son ami ? Est-ce si problématique de s'entendre ainsi avec son beau-frère ? Un soldat ?

Il divague ainsi durant la journée, oubliant de ce fait ses devoirs en tant que prince, reste en retrait pendant le banquet préparé à son effigie, souriant seulement quand cela est nécessaire, guettant chaque porte de chaque entrée dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Castiel.

Il déchante rapidement, s'aperçoit que son ami ne compte pas se joindre à eux, et il finit par remarquer son cadet s'installer à ses côtés alors que son épouse a abandonné son siège pour babiller avec la reine.

" _Je sens que quelque chose te turlupine, grand-frère."_ s'inquiète Sam en posant sa paume sur son bras.

" _Des devoirs de Prince, rien qui puisse te mettre dans cet état d'inquiétude."_

" _Tu me mens, Dean, je te connais. Est-ce le fait de te savoir bientôt père ?"_ relance Sammy d'un ton de confidence.

Il secoue ses épaules, veut bien faire croire à son frère que cela est le problème. Il ne souhaite pas discuter de Castiel avec qui que ce soit, il sait qu'il ne devrait pas se mettre dans cet état pour si peu.

" _Tu n'es pas seul, sache-le."_

Dean n'en est pas si sûr, a l'impression de l'être depuis que Castiel souhaite ne plus le voir durant un laps de temps conséquent, mais il laisse un demi-sourire se fendre sur son visage pour rassurer Sam. Ce n'est pas son devoir d'inquiéter son cadet.

" _Je le sais, Sammy, et je te l'ai dit, j'ai seulement des problèmes bureaucratiques et politiques, ne vas pas t'imaginer autre chose."_

Dean coupe court à la discussion en se levant et s'excuse auprès de la tablée pour quitter le banquet. Il marche d'un pas droit et confiant jusqu'à la sortie du château mais une fois à l'extérieur, il se laisse se reposer contre le mur, sentant une migraine lui vriller le cerveau.

" _Seigneurie ?"_

" _Pas maintenant, Ash. J'ai besoin d'être seul."_

Dean inspire et expire, observe l'une de ses mains trembler avant de fermer les yeux pour goûter la fraîcheur de la nuit.

" _Je vous invite à rejoindre les écuries, mon Prince."_ fait son valet en s'éloignant vers le château, ne laissant pas le temps à Dean de lui demander ce qu'il entend par là.

Le jeune héritier reste un moment à fixer la porte du château sans la voir, se questionnant sur la suggestion de Ash, mais il se décide finalement à aller jeter un coup d'œil aux écuries.

Il y arrive rapidement, ne croise âme qui vive, et pénètre dans l'enceinte avec une certaine appréhension. Il a confiance en son valet, n'a jamais douté de lui, mais il n'aime pas ne pas être mis dans la confidence, il reste le futur roi. Il a pour devoir d'être tenu informé de tout.

Il s'apprête à demander si quelqu'un est présent dans l'habitacle mais des voix s'élèvent jusqu'à lui et il s'avance jusqu'à elles pour en comprendre la signification.

" _Et c'est pour cette raison que tu es aussi exécrable ?"_ fait une voix que Dean n'a jamais entendu.

" _S'il-te-plaît, Gabriel."_

" _S'il-te-plaît de quoi ? Je viens de rentrer de mission et toi, tu veux déjà t'en aller ? Il est parti où le Cassou qui me colle les basques chaque seconde, hein ? Dire qu'avant, je trouvais ça légèrement malsain…"_

" _Que me chantes-tu là ? Je ne suis pas si collant."_

De longues secondes s'écoulent avant que la voix du Gabriel s'élève à nouveau, permettant à Dean de se positionner plus dans l'ombre et d'observer les gestes des deux hommes dont Castiel.

" _C'est à cause de Balthazar, c'est ça ?"_

Dean hausse un sourcil à l'entente de ce nom, se souvient de la partie de jambe en l'air entre Castiel et lui avec une femme, et est surprit d'entendre de l'inquiétude dans la voix de ce fameux Gabriel.

" _Ce n'est pas… Je n'ai pas vu Balthazar depuis un moment."_

" _Est-ce là le problème ? Il te manque ?"_

Dean remarque la paume de Gabriel se refermer sur l'épaule de Castiel tandis que l'autre caresse sa joue et Dean fronce ses sourcils dans le même temps, dérangé par cette soudaine marque d'affection.

" _Si tu veux tout savoir, non, il ne me manque pas. Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui."_

Dean ouvre la bouche incrédule, n'arrive pas à avaler sa salive alors que les mots de Castiel s'imprègnent lentement en lui. Amoureux de lui ? Amoureux d'un homme ? Est-ce une façon détournée de parler d'affection amicale ?

" _Mais tu aimes quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ?"_

Dean a des sueurs froides à cet instant mais il n'en connaît pas la véritable raison. Est-ce parce qu'il a peur d'entendre un nom masculin sortir de cette bouche ? Ou d'entendre le nom de quelqu'un d'autre que lui ?

" _C'est… Je dois partir."_

" _Tu n'as pas à fuir."_

" _Laisse-moi Gabriel, j'aimerais être seul."_

" _Cassou…"_

" _Laisse-moi !"_

" _Tu ne pars pas, hein ? Tu ne vas pas partir sans m'avoir dit au revoir ?"_

" _Je viendrai te voir avant."_

Gabriel semble être sur le point de répliquer mais Castiel le foudroie du regard et il se retrouve à soupirer de lassitude avant de prendre la direction de la sortie. Dean essaye de ne pas bouger derrière l'amas de selle devant lui et observe longuement l'endroit que vient de quitter Gabriel, espérant ne pas avoir été vu de l'un et l'autre.

Il finit par fixer à nouveau Castiel qui continue à apprêter son cheval, liant un bon nombre de sac sur le dos de l'étalon, avant de sortir de sa cachette pour le rejoindre.

Une branche craque à ses pieds, faisant se retourner le soldat vers lui sur le qui-vive, et Dean lève ses deux paumes vers ce dernier pour l'apaiser.

" _Dean ?"_

" _Hey, Cas… Tu plies bagage ?"_ demande-t-il en pointant du menton le sac que Castiel tient en main alors que sa paume masse le haut de sa nuque, gêné.

" _Je… Une nouvelle mission que ton père nous a…"_

" _Je sais que c'est faux."_ coupe-t-il en avançant de plusieurs pas, se retrouvant qu'à quelques mètres du fils Novak.

" _Pourquoi penses-tu que…"_

" _J'ai entendu ta conversation avec ton ami."_ coupe-t-il à nouveau, pas dérangé le moins du monde de l'avoir écouté.

Castiel se pétrifie sur place, ouvre la bouche pour répliquer avant de finalement la refermer, et de reprendre sa gestuelle. Dean ne sait pas vraiment quoi dire, a pris note de bien trop d'informations pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule pensée cohérente.

" _Ne pars pas."_ est la seule chose que le jeune héritier parvient à dire d'une voix brisée qu'il regrette dans la seconde.

Castiel reste incrédule à nouveau, se retourne lentement vers le prince, et rive son regard voilé dans le sien.

" _Je suis désolé, Dean, je dois partir. Il le faut."_

" _Je ne comprends pas."_

Le jeune héritier ne comprend pas, ne comprend rien. Il est perdu dans ses propres sentiments et dans ceux de Castiel, se noie dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Ce qu'il sait juste, c'est qu'il ne veut pas le voir partir, ne veut pas qu'il le quitte, qu'il a encore besoin de lui, qu'il aura toujours besoin de lui à ses côtés.


	6. Chapitre 5

Me revoici, me revoilà ! Bonjour tout le monde,

Hop, je vous transmets la suite de ce met et vous laisse le découvrir.

 _Merci à ma fabuleuse Arya, comme d'habitude._

Bonne lecture, et à très vite, xoxo

* * *

 **Chapitre V**

 _Un mois plus tard;_

 _Au manoir Milton Novak;_

Dean tournoie sa tasse de café dans sa paume, observe les vagues que cela fait, et laisse un énième soupir dévaler ses lèvres. Il se sent seul, désespérément seul. Anna est partie avec son amie Rowena, Benny est parti à nouveau dans des contrées qui se disent délicieuses et Castiel… Cas n'est toujours pas réapparu.

Il sent la présence de son valet à quelques mètres de lui, sent également Uriel dans son dos, mais Dean les ignore, est toujours parvenu à le faire. Il ne sait guère comment s'occuper aujourd'hui, hésite à monter Mustang afin de rejoindre le petit coin de paradis à l'orée du bois. Là où lui et Cas ont appris à se connaître. Ne sait pas si cela est une si bonne idée, lui qui ne parvient pas à oublier ce soldat.

Pourtant, plus les minutes défilent, plus il se retrouve à envier son moment de solitude à cet endroit et il décide rapidement de préparer sa monture pour retrouver ce cocon de calme et de sérénité que le coin d'eau lui procure.

Il ne met pas longtemps à rejoindre ce lieu, Dean se demandant même si son magnifique étalon n'est pas lui aussi pressé d'y être, et finit par poser bottes au sol afin de se diriger vers le petit étang.

Il place les mains dans ses poches, lève le visage vers le ciel, appréciant la douce caresse des rayons du soleil se propager sur sa peau, et il ferme les yeux de longues secondes, goûtant le plaisir qui dévale en lui à être installé à cet endroit.

Il manque Castiel, Dean le sait, et il termine par s'asseoir sur l'un des rochers pour continuer à ruminer sur sa solitude, cette solitude qui ne le quitte jamais même en présence de bon nombres de ses partisans. Cette solitude que Castiel a laissé derrière lui.

Anna n'est pas Castiel, son bébé est à venir, son frère est pris avec Jessica et Dean, lui, est seul. Seul avec son devoir de prince, seul avec la foutue impression de ne plus être complet. Ce n'est pas Anna qu'il veut, finalement, ça n'a jamais été elle. Et il sait que ce qu'il veut, il ne l'aura jamais.

" _Tu rumines bien trop, dis-moi."_

Dean sursaute et se tourne vivement vers la voix. Sa voix.

" _Cas…"_ son ton se brise.

" _Hello, Dean."_

Le jeune héritier se lève maladroitement, a l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. Il fait quelques pas, s'arrête et dévisage le nouvel arrivant, ne sachant pas ce qu'il est censé faire. Il a envie de le serrer contre lui, il a envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure, il a envie de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, a envie de lui faire la morale. Mais au lieu de tout ça, il reste debout à quelques mètres du soldat à l'observer longuement, perdu dans ses songes.

" _Ash m'a dit où te trouver. Je suis désolé, Dean, j'avais besoin de m'éloigner."_

A vrai dire, le prince comprend, même si cela lui a retourné l'estomac. Peut-il lui en vouloir ? Est-ce qu'il peut y arriver ?

" _Pourquoi ?"_

" _N'est-ce pas évident ?"_

Une petite voix lui dit qu'il s'en doute, qu'il sait ce pourquoi Castiel a préféré fuir un temps mais Dean aimerait qu'il le lui dise de vive voix, souhaite que cela sonne vrai. Il n'est qu'un homme, il lui arrive de se tromper.

" _Dis-moi."_

Castiel détourne le regard, admire l'eau qui scintille face à lui, dos au futur roi, et inspire calmement avant d'affronter à nouveau le regard emplit d'espoir de Dean. C'est une erreur, l'un comme l'autre ne devrait pas être ici.

" _Je ne cesse de penser à toi, Dean, et ce depuis le premier jour."_

" _Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu as déjà ressenti ce genre de choses pour quelqu'un ?"_ ose demander Dean en effectuant un pas dans sa direction.

" _Pas aussi… C'est_ _bien trop fort_ _."_ avoue Castiel en laissant échapper une larme, rattrapé par un flux d'émotions qu'il essaye en vain de faire disparaître depuis des mois.

Dean n'accepte plus d'être si loin de cet homme, s'autorise à briser les quelques mètres pour sentir son souffle sur sa peau. Castiel a eu assez de temps pour faire le point, Dean a assez supporté le vide de son absence, cela doit se finir. Dean ne le laissera plus jamais s'enfuir.

" _Ne pars plus."_

Castiel s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais le futur roi est trop rapide et scelle ses lèvres à celles douces de son soldat, emprisonnant son visage de ses paumes, goûtant enfin au bonheur qu'il s'est imaginé plus d'une fois.

Aucune pensées négatives ne vient briser l'instant, Dean cesse toutes réflexions, se concentre simplement sur l'explosion de plaisir qui se propage en lui. Pourquoi a-t'il attendu si longtemps pour le faire ? Jamais il n'a connu si douce sensation !

Il sent les doigts de Castiel se refermer sur ses paumes alors qu'il continue de l'embrasser encore et encore, dans l'incapacité d'y mettre un terme un jour. Ils jouent de leur langue, s'imprègnent du goût de l'autre, oublient de respirer, s'autorisent à vivre ensemble.

Cela est si bon de s'oublier un moment, de ne vivre que grâce au souffle de l'autre, Dean n'a jamais été aussi sûr de lui qu'en cet instant et cela est merveilleux.

" _Dean…"_ murmure Castiel en quittant le nid chaud des lèvres du prince.

"Promets-moi de ne plus jamais t'enfuir, Cas." réclame Dean en apposant son front contre celui du soldat et fermant les yeux pour ne pas être confronté à la dure réalité de leur vie.

" _Je ne fuis plus."_

Ils restent ainsi durant de longues minutes, l'un comme l'autre souhaitant se perdre dans cette bulle qu'est la leur. Ils ne veulent pas être confrontés à leur devoir, veulent continuer à se perdre ensemble.

" _Restons ici aujourd'hui, Cas. Nous réfléchirons à demain une autre fois."_

" _Nous ne devrions pas…"_

Dean le fait taire en l'embrassant à nouveau, il a bien trop de choses à penser et aujourd'hui, il ne veut penser à rien si ce n'est au bonheur d'être dans les bras de Castiel.

La journée défile bien vite à leur yeux, Dean n'aime pas voir le soleil descendre lentement vers l'horizon même si le paysage en est magnifique. Rien n'est, de toute façon, plus beau que Castiel, cet homme qui brille de mille feux.

Le jeune héritier cesse de guetter le ciel orangé et dépose son regard sur le visage comblé du soldat. Se doutait-il un jour de ressentir cet amour pour un homme ? Qu'en penserait son père ? Et sa mère ? Son frère ? Son Sammy ? Les gens du conseil ?

" _A quoi penses-tu ?"_

Dean surprend le regard anxieux de Castiel dans sa direction comme s'il lisait des ses pensées, comme s'il connaissait ses questionnements sur leur relation. Le jeune héritier ne regrette en rien son attitude d'aujourd'hui, se sent pour la première fois, de toute son existence, heureux et libre de vivre sa vie comme il l'entend.

Malheureusement, ce qu'ils viennent de faire ne peut être révélé au grand jour. Peut-il supporter de vivre cacher ? De faire croire à son propre peuple que son bonheur n'est dû qu'à son épouse ? Celle qui va mettre au monde son enfant ? Arrivera-t-il à paraître détaché en étant dans la même pièce que celui qui fait battre son cœur avec frénésie ? Que se passerait-il s'ils étaient découverts ? Perdrait-il son statut d'héritier ? Sera-t-il banni par sa propre famille ?

Tant de questions qui ne peuvent obtenir de réponses.

" _Est-ce que… Es-tu prêt à rester près de moi ?"_

" _N'est-ce pas déjà le cas ?"_ demande Castiel en haussant un sourcil.

Dean se lève du rocher, le rejoint dans l'eau et laisse sa paume se déposer sur sa joue légèrement mouillée tandis que l'autre se pose sur son torse découvert.

" _Je ne veux pas que notre histoire s'arrête à ce jour, Castiel, j'en veux d'autres même si cela nous amène à prendre d'énormes risques."_

" _Ce n'est pas moi qui en prends le plus, Dean, est-ce toi qui est prêt à tout perdre pour être avec moi ?"_ questionne-t-il avec appréhension, déviant son regard gêné en direction des chevaux.

" _Ces derniers jours sans toi m'ont paru vide, je ne veux pas revivre ça."_ répond-il en relevant le visage de Castiel pour apercevoir ses pupilles bleues.

" _J'ai peur que tu t'engages dans quelque chose que tu regretteras, Seigneurie."_

" _Dean. Avec toi, je ne suis qu'un simple homme, Castiel, et, à l'heure actuelle, j'ai simplement peur de me réveiller un matin en me rendant compte que cette journée n'a été qu'un mirage."_

Le soldat ferme les yeux, laisse un sourire se fendre sur son visage et goûte à la caresse de la paume sur sa joue. Puis, il ouvre ses paupières, noie son regard dans celui de Dean avant de partir à la recherche de ses lèvres pour y déposer un chaste baiser.

" _Suis-je le premier homme à entendre ces phrases ?"_ rit Castiel en caressant les doux pectoraux de l'héritier.

" _Le seul et l'unique, je pensais n'être qu'un homme coureur de jupons, Cas, je le pensais réellement avant de t'avoir rencontré."_

Le susnommé redresse subitement la tête alors qu'il commençait à embrasser la douce peau face à lui et plisse le front, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

" _Comment pouvais-tu penser l'être alors qu'il t'arrivait de partager ta couche avec des hommes ?"_

Dean écarquille les yeux, prêt à paraître écœuré à cette remarque avant de se rendre compte qu'il est actuellement en présence d'un homme et qu'il est loin d'en être dégoûté.

" _Je n'ai jamais partagé ma couche avec un corps masculin, Cas."_

" _Comment cela ? N'est-ce pas toi qui m'a assuré l'avoir fait à maintes reprises ?"_

" _Quand te l'aurais-je dit ?"_

Dean essaye de se souvenir de la fameuse discussion, en vain. Comment diable aurait-il pu mentir sur sa sexualité ? A cet homme-là qui plus est ?

" _Te souviens-tu lors de ton mariage la découverte que tu as faite ?"_

Dean acquiesce en silence, se remémorant la soirée en question.

" _Tu m'as dit m'avoir vu dans une situation choquante et pourtant tu as attesté que cela n'était en rien écœurant."_

" _Cela n'a rien à voir, tu faisais l'amour avec une femme."_

" _Je… Quoi ? Il n'a jamais été question d'une femme, Dean."_

" _Mais… Cassie ?"_

Castiel plisse le front avant de pointer son doigt sur lui-même.

" _Je suis Cassie, c'est le surnom que me donne Balthi'."_

Dean écarquille les yeux, démantelant un à un les souvenirs qu'il a de ce moment, et semble subitement prendre conscience des réactions de Castiel, ce soir-là. Peu surprenant maintenant que le soldat ait fini par vider son estomac.

" _Je vois. Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu le vois encore ce Balthi' ?"_

Pourquoi ressent-il autant de haine en pensant à cet homme qu'il n'a jamais rencontré ? Et depuis quand est-il jaloux d'un autre homme, en fait ?

" _Plus depuis que j'ai compris que c'était toi, celui que je voulais."_

Dean se sent bien plus confiant et heureux à l'entente de ces mots, il lui semble même pouvoir détruire toutes les ondes négatives qui l'entourent d'un seul regard. Un peu comme s'il était le roi du monde.

" _Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer à présent_." soupire Castiel en observant le soleil terminer sa descente.

" _Et moi, je crois que j'ai envie de rester là, dans ce lac pour le restant de mes jours."_

" _Je ne crois pas que le roi apprécierait."_

" _Sans doute mais je l'emmerde."_ ricane Dean en nichant son visage dans le creux du cou de l'homme face à lui.

" _Tu n'as rien perdu de ton langage depuis mon départ, à ce que je vois."_

" _Aucunement, cher soldat. Ne veux-tu pas passer la nuit, ici, à dormir à la belle étoile ?"_

" _Tu sais que c'est ce que…"_

Castiel ne termine pas sa phrase, se concentre vers un point derrière Dean et ce dernier se dépêche de suivre la même trajectoire.

" _Qu'y a-t'il ?"_

" _Des chevaux. Dépêchons-nous de nous apprêter, je ne suis pas certain que tu sois prêt à être démasqué."_

Dean ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais Castiel s'est déjà éloigné vers le rivage et il se concentre sur le bruit qui l'entoure. Il distingue de mieux en mieux le bruit de sabots et cela le motive rapidement à rejoindre le soldat presque déjà revêtu.

" _Combien sont-ils ?"_ questionne-t-il alors qu'il sort tout juste de l'eau.

" _Deux cavaliers, ce me semble."_

" _Qui est-ce d'après toi ?"_

" _Ash est le seul à connaitre notre emplacement alors je suppose que c'est lui."_

Dean finit par lacer sa tenue alors que Castiel monte sa jument et il se dépêche de faire autant, se coiffant au mieux d'une main pour paraître un peu plus présentable. Il n'a le temps que d'attraper les rênes de Mustang avant que l'un des cavaliers ne se trouve à leur hauteur.

" _Seigneurie ! Votre père vient d'arriver au manoir et il est porteur d'une mauvaise nouvelle."_ le prévient Ash tandis qu'Uriel vient d'apparaître à son tour.

" _Nous sommes immédiatement venus vous prévenir, assurant au mieux vos arrières mais…"_

" _Comment ça nos arrières ?"_

" _Il nous semblait judicieux que ce soit nous qui venions vous chercher au cas où vous seriez l'un l'autre dans une position inconfortable vis-à-vis du roi."_

Dean sent ses joues rougir en comprenant ce que Ash vient tout juste de dévoiler mais Castiel ne lui laisse pas le temps de se décharger de cette supposition.

" _En savez-vous plus sur sa venue ?"_

" _Il est question d'une discussion qui aurait mal tournée entre lui et l'un des conseillers d'un des rois voisins, nous n'en savons pas plus."_

" _Ne nous attardons pas."_ lance Dean avant d'huer Mustang au galop, rapidement suivi des trois autres personnes.

Que s'est-il passé ? Ils avaient pourtant assez à faire aux frontières d'Illis pour ajouter de nouveaux conflits à la liste. Son père n'en avait-il pas conscience ? Quel héritage allait-il lui laisser ? Dean en a marre de toutes ses guerres et ses morts. Quand cela cessera-t-il ?

Il se frotte rapidement le front avec la paume de sa main avant de jeter un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, apercevant Castiel fixé sur leur destination, les traits tirés par la concentration.

Allait-il devoir se séparer de lui alors qu'ils viennent juste de se trouver ? Ne peuvent-ils pas avoir quelques jours de répits pour profiter pleinement de leur vie ?

" _Tu vas sans doute devoir repartir au front, Cas."_ déclare Dean alors que Castiel se trouve à sa hauteur.

" _C'est mon devoir de protéger ta patrie, mon Seigneur, alors en effet, je vais sans doute devoir partir."_

Le jeune héritier n'aime finalement pas cette hypothèse, ne souhaite en aucun cas que cela se finisse ainsi, et prie finalement pour que rien de ce que Ash a dit ne soit vrai.

" _Si tu pars, je partirai avec toi."_

" _Non, nous avons besoin de te savoir en sécurité pour prendre la relève du règne de ton père, Dean, et je m'interdis de prendre le risque de te perdre."_

" _Mais tu m'obliges à prendre le risque que ce soit moi qui te perdes et ce n'est pas envisageable."_

" _Je suis un soldat, je ne suis pas né pour rester en retrait."_

" _Est-ce un reproche que tu m'envoies ? Est-ce que tu sous-entends que ce soit mon cas ?"_

" _Je dis simplement que tu n'es pas né pour combattre à mes côtés et que c'est un grand honneur que de mourir en ton nom."_

" _Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens parce que si tu venais à mourir, tu tuerais ton futur roi."_ crache Dean en sautant de sa monture pour rejoindre l'ombre de son père à plusieurs mètres de lui.

Peu importe les prochains événements, Dean ne laissera pas Castiel combattre seul même si cela va à l'encontre de tous ses devoirs.

Aimer Castiel a un prix et il serait prêt à en payer de sa vie.


	7. Chapitre 6

Hello people !

Comment allez-vous ? Oui, après plus d'un an de silence radio, je reviens tranquillement avec cette suite.

 _Et je remercie surtout ma Arya, qui accepte à nouveau, malgré cette longue période d'absence, d'être ma fabuleuse bêta ! Je l'aime, sachez-le !_

Bref, bonne lecture, et vous promet d'être plus rapide pour les prochains, xoxo,

* * *

 **Chapitre VI**

 _Une semaine plus tard;_

 _Camp de Princkeston - frontières d'Ilis;_

Dean contemple l'horizon entièrement rouge, qui semble s'ouvrir sur les portes de l'enfer, les abysses du néant. C'est la première fois que le jeune héritier se retrouve aussi près du danger mais il n'a pas peur.

Il a seulement le sentiment qu'on lui déchire les entrailles. Parce que ce qui se passe là où ses yeux se posent, ce sont des villages entiers en son nom qui sont détruits, en feu, des centaines de gens du peuple déchirés, massacrés, violés.

Il a également le sentiment que son père n'a pas fait ce qu'il fallait, qu'il n'a pas pris les bonnes décisions, qu'il est en partie responsable de ce massacre.

Pour l'heure, Dean est sur le champ de bataille alors que le roi est au château, essayant en vain de parlementer avec les conseillers. Personne ne sait où le prince se trouve actuellement, si ce n'est Ash, resté à ses côtés malgré son ordre de rester à l'abri.

Il serre l'écharpe qui lui cache la moitié du visage avant de se positionner plus à l'ombre du camp, évitant au mieux les regards dans sa direction, et s'installe sur un tronc déraciné, rapidement suivi de son valet, habillé du même accoutrement.

" _As-tu vu Castiel ? Je l'ai perdu dès que nous sommes descendus des montures. "_ soupire Dean en écartant le pan de l'écharpe à sa bouche, dévoilant son visage vers l'interpellé.

" _Je crois qu'il prépare l'une des tentes pour la nuit."_ répond Ash en dévorant un morceau de pain qu'il s'est permis de prendre dans les rations.

" _Hé vous deux ! On a besoin de bras pour monter le camp !"_ hurle un soldat à leur encontre en leur montrant des tentes sagement placées dans une lourde charrette.

Dean se mord automatiquement l'une de ses joues, il ne peut pas aider simplement parce que si son identité est découverte, Castiel fera en sorte qu'il rentre au bercaille et il était hors de question que ce soit le cas.

Il baisse la tête, espérant trouver une excellente raison pour décliner l'invitation, tandis qu'Ash se redresse pour éloigner le soldat qui s'amène vers eux.

" _Il y a un problème ? Vous voulez pas vous salir les mains à monter les tentes ?"_ crache le soldat en se mettant à leur hauteur.

Dean lève suffisamment le visage pour voir Ash se positionner juste devant lui afin de le cacher au mieux de l'attroupement qui commence à se former autour d'eux.

" _Il n'y a aucun problème."_

" _Pourquoi il se cache le nouveau ? Il a peur des gens ?"_ ricane le soldat en montrant Dean du menton.

Dean se lève, approche le pan de sa cape sur son front afin de mieux le rabattre sur le haut de ses cheveux, et coince l'écharpe à son oreille, avant de faire face au soldat en question.

" _Il vient de dire qu'il n'y a aucun problème. Nous nous reposons simplement les pieds après cette journée."_ déclare le prince en restant le plus calme possible.

" _Qu'est-ce que tu as au visage ?"_ questionne encore le nouveau venu en devenant de plus en plus méfiant.

" _Une monstruosité sur la totalité de mon visage, ça te va comme réponse ?"_

Un simple grognement lui parvient et, alors qu'il pense s'en être sorti, le soldat lui plafonne un coup de poing en direction de la mâchoire. Dean n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'Ash a déjà cloué au sol le soldat.

" _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?"_ leur parvient une voix qui semble se frayer un chemin entre les soldats agglutinés autour d'eux.

Cette voix, Dean l'a déjà entendue, mais il ne parvient pas encore à mettre de visages dessus. Il inspecte rapidement l'homme qui vient d'apparaître et rien ne lui revient. Il empoigne le bras de son valet afin de lui faire lâcher prise et le redresse dans la seconde.

" _C'est pas encore le moment de se battre, mes frères. Cela viendra bien assez tôt ! Allez, remettez-vous au travail !"_ ordonne l'homme en aidant le soldat au sol à se relever avant de tourner son attention vers le jeune héritier.

" _J'ai besoin d'une équipe solidaire, ici, nous sommes tous une grande et même famille, pensez-y la prochaine fois."_

Dean se contente d'hocher la tête, ravi que cette histoire soit close, avant d'aider ses compatriotes à dresser le camp. Sa peur d'être reconnu s'évanouit rapidement parce qu'il semble que personne ne prête vraiment attention à l'autre, ils s'aident simplement, se préparent à affronter les démons de l'autre côté de la frontière, ensemble uniquement.

Dean se fond dans la masse avec tellement d'aisance qu'il finit même par apprécier son inexistence aux yeux des autres, il prend part à certains échanges entre soldat, sympathise avec d'autres et termine même par prendre son repas près d'un feu de camp.

" _Et là, bam, ce con sort des broussailles et je me prends une foutue flèche dans la cuisse. Si_ _Balthazar n'était pas intervenu, je serais mort !"_ termine un soldat en buvant d'une traite sa chope.

Dean tique à l'appellation du nom, sentant une pointe lui fendre l'estomac, et boit à son tour l'affreux alcool de sa chope.

" _C'est qui Balthazar ?"_ s'autorise-t-il à demander à l'un des hommes près de lui.

" _Mec, tu sors d'où ? Balthazar est le second du chef, c'est lui qui t'a sauvé la mise avec_ _Rufus."_

Dean hoche la tête, se remémore le visage du second en question, et se surprend à vouloir lui emplafonner le visage contre un arbre, juste par plaisir. C'était donc lui qui avait eu la chance de finir dans la couche de son Cas, lui qui avait posé ses mains sales sur lui. Une furieuse envie de le retrouver pointe le bout de son nez dans les pensées du jeune héritier mais il parvient à les obstruer en serrant les poings. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il ne fasse de vagues et cela risquait bien d'en faire s'il s'en prenait au second du chef.

" _Et c'est quoi le nom du chef ?"_ intervient Ash dans un murmure à l'attention du même gars que Dean a interpellé.

" _On vous apprend quoi maintenant à la caserne ? A éplucher des patates ? Castiel est notre chef, depuis quelques mois déjà."_

Dean hausse un sourcil, se contient d'en savoir plus. Depuis quand n'était-il plus au courant des postes de sa propre armée ? Et pourquoi Castiel lui a-t-il omit ce détail ? Surtout au moment de partir, quand Dean essayait par tous les moyens de le faire rester au château.

Pas étonnant qu'il ait rejeté toutes les solutions que Dean lui proposait, il était le chef de cette patrouille, son leader.

Le prince se retient de grogner, essayant en vain de faire disparaître cette pointe de jalousie qui naît en son sein avant qu'une autre pensée aussi mesquine prenne lentement sa place dans son esprit. Balthazar le second de Castiel. Balthazar qui doit passer la plupart de son temps près de l'homme que Dean veut à tout prix. Balthazar qui n'avait pas seulement le statut de second mais d'amant avec son Castiel, qui se retrouve à partager presque tout son temps avec lui.

Dean n'aime pas ça.

Ash doit sentir sa contrariété puisqu'il se lève en lui proposant d'aller se reposer afin d'être en forme pour reprendre la route le lendemain. Le jeune héritier accepte, se dégourdit les jambes avant de rejoindre sa couche. Il se ravise lorsqu'il s'apprête à passer le tissu et s'éloigne finalement en direction du centre du camp, à pas discret, évitant au maximum de se faire remarquer.

A l'heure actuelle, il veut juste jeter un œil sur Castiel, se rassurer d'une manière ou d'une autre, s'avouer qu'il est le seul à être dans les pensées du soldat. Son soldat.

Il ne met pas longtemps à apercevoir une grande cahute, que seuls les hauts gradés peuvent se permettre d'avoir. Il s'approche lentement, observe les alentours, assez calmes, certains déjà dans leur tente en train de roupiller, et s'agenouille tranquillement à l'arrière des tissus. Il entend une voix peu familière qui semble sortir à l'avant de la tente et qui appellent un soldat à quelques pas de lui. Balthazar.

Dean se retient de sortir de son trou pour lui mettre son poing et reste concentré sur l'intérieur de la tente où Castiel doit être à présent. Pourtant, très vite, il déchante en entendant seulement la voix du second fendre l'air et ce dernier semble retourner dans l'amas de tissu.

Castiel doit sans doute dormir.

Il attend encore quelques minutes avant de soupirer de lassitude et se prépare à se redresser quand la voix tant attendue s'élève enfin dans l'air. A très peu de mètres de lui. A même quelques millimètres de lui, juste derrière le tissu.

" _Je ne sais pas si c'est judicieux, Balthi', si on fonce droit devant, on va être coincé avec toutes ces falaises."_

" _Peut-être mais contourner va nous faire perdre des jours et des jours, certains de nos hommes ne sont pas prêts à faire autant de route pour une bataille."_

" _Je crains que nous n'ayons pas vraiment le choix. Nos éclaireurs sont partis depuis combien de temps maintenant ?"_

" _Plusieurs heures."_

" _S'ils ne sont pas revenus à l'aube, nous contournerons les falaises, je reste persuadé qu'elles sont infranchissables."_

" _Bien."_

Un silence s'ensuit et Dean se permet de réfléchir à la stratégie de Castiel, les falaises de Klorck sont belles et biens infranchissables pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas mais Dean les connaît et sa garde personnelle aussi.

Pourtant, il ne peut rien dire puisqu'il n'est pas censé être ici.

Il touche la surface douce de la tente du bout de ses doigts comme si ce simple contact le met en lien avec Castiel, derrière cette misérable loge, mais rien ne se produit et il laisse un fin soupir sortir de ses lèvres, lèvres qui se sentent bien triste depuis qu'elles ne goûtent plus à celles de son soldat.

" _Nous devrions dormir, je pense que demain sera une rude journée."_ entend-il de la bouche de son Cas.

" _Je sais surtout comment reprendre des forces, Cassie."_

" _Ce n'est pas l'endroit ni le moment Balth' et je n'en ai d'ailleurs strictement pas envie."_

Dean se surprend à arrêter de respirer, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de l'argumentation du soldat. Seulement pas envie ? Ni l'endroit, ni le moment ? Il pourrait simplement dire qu'il n'a plus envie de ça avec cet homme !

" _Cela ne te dérangeait pas avant, peu importe l'endroit, hein. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu changer depuis ? Tu as rencontré l'homme de ta vie au château ? Comme si tu avais ta place à la cour ? Sois pas stupide, Cassie, c'est pas pour toi, là-bas."_

" _Ah oui ? Tu penses savoir exactement où est ma place, je suppose ? Dans tes bras, je présume ? Parmi un bon nombre de soldats ? D'ailleurs, avec combien de recrues as-tu couché dernièrement ? Toute la cargaison, n'est-ce pas ?"_

Dean n'apprécie pas vraiment ce qu'il entend parce qu'il a l'impression que Castiel est jaloux des hommes qui couchent avec le second. Il ne devrait pas l'être. Plus maintenant.

" _Dans mes souvenirs, ça ne te dérangeait pas."_

" _Tu fais ce que tu veux de tes fesses, à présent."_

" _Mes fesses te veulent toi, ce soir, Cassie, et je n'aime pas trop quand tu te refuses à moi. Quoi ? Allez, je te laisse prendre les rênes, je sais que tu adores ça !"_

Dean entend des chuchotements avant que Balthazar ne continue plus fort.

" _Et puis, on est loin du château, ton prétendant n'en saura rien ! Allez ! Je suis sûr que ton mec couche avec d'autres personnes durant ton absence… Et on va peut-être mourir demain, qui sait ?"_

Il entend Castiel ruminer quelque chose et Dean n'en supporte pas plus. Il s'apprête à contourner la tente pour entrer à l'intérieur mais une poigne l'empêche de continuer plus avant ses gestes.

Ash l'observe, semblant quelque peu mécontent, et lui montre l'opposé du camp d'un simple mouvement du menton. Dean hésite. Il est là pour combattre, sauver sa patrie, être au front pour montrer de quel bois il se chauffe, qu'aucun camp adverse ne peut rester impunie face au peuple d'Illis, mais ce qu'il a entendu à l'intérieur le détruit tout autant.

" _Ce n'est pas le moment, seigneurie."_

" _J'ai besoin qu'il…"_

" _Il vous aime, Dean, n'en doutez pas, mais il n'est pas encore l'heure pour qu'il découvre que vous êtes ici. Nous ne sommes pas assez éloignés du château."_

Dean sait qu'il a raison, qu'Ash est toujours de bons conseils mais il aimerait vraiment éclaircir certains points avec Castiel.

" _Bon, Balthazar, quand je dis non, c'est non, alors à présent, je veux que tu sortes de cette tente et que tu trouves un autre pigeon pour dormir avec toi ! Et je t'ordonne vivement de m'obéir !"_

Dean et Ash se taisent, pensant un instant qu'ils ont été découverts, avant de faire demi-tour vers leur campement et observer le second sortir en direction du nord.

Le jeune héritier se promet alors d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec le leader lorsqu'ils auront pris suffisamment de distance avec le château. Pour l'heure, Dean doit simplement se contenir et se taire, ce qui lui déplaît fortement, mais il sait aussi qu'il n'est pas ici seulement pour les magnifiques yeux bleus de son Cas.

Son peuple a besoin de lui et Dean ne compte pas déroger cette règle.

Un excellent souverain il sera.


End file.
